My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by Aznor Passion
Summary: The scandalous love affair between Christian Grey and his best friend's girlfriend Savannah Steele Davis that filled with endless possibilities; love, romance, hatred, lust & jealousy! Will he finally get his woman in the end?Or will their relationship faced thousands of obstacle?***Please review and more will be coming up later!
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost this is fanfic cross-over between Savannah Davis (Mistresses US), Christian Grey (Fifty Shades Trilogy) & Darien Shields (Sailormoon) so I hoped you all would loved this as much as I did. I'm just changing their ages to made them appear a bit realistic so they would be around 40s.

* * *

The day started off pretty dull for Christian Grey as he getting dressed for work. He eyed uncomfortably at his grey silky necktie hung at his wardrobe, _Soon my life would be even more dull than you'll be Grey Necktie! _Carefully he buttoned his dress shirt one by own gracefully and took out the grey suit jacket from his wardrobe before putting it on. He compared the jacket with his dress pants, _Alright that's more like it._ After he done in his room, he hurried towards the kitchen and took the cup from the cabinet. His maid, Mrs Adams was preparing the coffee that morning, interrupted him, "Have some toast Mr Grey. I'd made a marmalade spread that you request yesterday."

Christian shook his head and picked up the newspaper left on the kitchen counter, "No thanks, Grandma. A cup of coffee will do for me." He read with full devotion until he heard his cellphone rang, "Yup, I'll be there in an hour. What? Tonight, I'm not sure about it. Let me check my schedule first. I'll tell you later if I can make it." He waved Mrs Adams goodbye and strode off to his car parked at the front porch and climbed in. He took a deep breath, hoping he will finally found someone that could changed his life forever.

Christian Grey, nearly 45 years old with closely cropped caramel and dark blonde hair hung straight reaching down his earlobes was definitely one of the most charming and extraordinarily handsome gentleman in United States. 6'3 with tall and lean muscular body that fit him in the Adonis category, had made every women's head turned whenever he walked into any function or party. His sexy kissable lips and dreamy, midnight blue eyes had made every woman squirmed in their seat while talking to him. Men in particular, envied his magnificent features of high cheekbones and drool-worthy six pack abs as if it didn't seemed like he was the kind of man that sat behind the desk all day. To many women that knew him, he was like a talking sex dynamite, and his features more suitable to be on the cover of any fitness magazine.

Despite his charming looks, impressive portfolios and alluring qualities, Mr Grey known to have few dark secrets that kept him from pursuing any relationship further successfully with others :- he had the bad bondage habit that he unable to break since the beginning of his ruthlessness when it came to business and power were beyond others' imagination. He would go as far as he need to achieve his goal only God knew how much he hurt others in his way to success. He also used any means to get what he desired even if it meant corrupting others and sleeping with them. Many of his female clients adored him so seducing them won't be a big deal to him, that's how he won many tenders and projects in the nick of time. He couldn't cared less what happened to the women he bedded, if anything went wrong he just sent them huge amount of money to cover up and do the abortion.

He arrived at his office the same time everyday, seeing the same people and hanging out with his very best buddy in the world Darien Shields, 2nd most eligible bachelor in the city who was also his partner in crimes. 43 and yet still single, with midnight dark hair and porcelain fair skin, Darien also keep women's head in their way turning. They called the duo some heart breakers. "Still hazy aren't ya?How's the blonde babe last night?Did you manage to get her signed the merger?" Darien whispered as soon he they walked into the elevator. He punched in the number 14 and the elevator went straight up and sttop at level 14.

Christian grinned at his anxiety, "You know it's no big deal. I say I'll take care of it. She's addicted to me, I given her that and everything went smooth as I expected!" he reassured him. All the way, Darien jumped as if they finally hit a jackpot or something. Christian shook his head with disbelief, "Could you quit that absurd attitude!I felt like I'm friend with a ninth grader."

Darien stopped in front of him, "Are you kidding me, Chris?This would be a big deal for us starting from now. Who knew what else coming for us next, right?" They walked into Christian's office and continued their chat over there. His cabin was definitely huge, people called it a room with a view where the desk was facing the city landscape of New York. Christian landed on the huge comfortable chair of his and leaned over, proud of seeing how he achieved those things by himself. He lost in his thoughts while Darien went on with his theories and blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Savannah Steele, in her 40s spotting a light caramel brown lock wandered off the street that morning, heading her way to her editorial firm where she served as the translator/writer there. 5'5 with petite and slender, curvy body, Savi had never found herself sexy or outstanding by any means. She comfortable in being the plain, girl next door and doing her daily routine of going to work and back home doing womanly chorus. She always dreamed of happily ever after and getting married, having kids and all. When every woman her age looked for a romance novel ending, she found it easier just to stick with what you had. Today she chosen the plain blue knee length dress jacket while wearing a v-neck cream blouse and black fitting short skirt under it.

She pushed through her office door seeing all her colleagues and bosses already gathered around to wish her "Happy Birthday". She almost forgot that today she just turned 40 but nothing has changed in her life. Except that she dated a boyfriend who happened to be Darien Shields and had no idea where this relationship is heading. She was skeptical at first but deep down she felt like she needed to give someone a chance and opened up to him. She walked towards them and mustered up a smile, "Who made this?" she asked with glittering eyes as soon as they brought in the cake. April, her best friend came forward and hugged her, "Happy birthday Savi, I'm so happy for you." They hugged and Savi blew the candles after they sang the birthday song.

April walked towards Savi and sat next to her, "What are you thinking right now?" She was wearing the gorgeous blue linen dress with beads attached to her skirt. Her chocolate skin was made for such clothing. She handed Savi a plate filled with the slices of cakes and offered her a drink. Savi kindly passed over the offer and walked over to her place. Turning on her computer, she sighed, "My boyfriend is nowhere during my birthday and he didn't even drop by to wish me!" She banged her head to her desk and cringed. She glanced over at her desk and saw their portrait together, _If he could only act like he want me, I don't mind if he pretend it or not._

She checked her email and found a new message in her inbox:-

_Dear Savannah,_

_Sorry for today I couldn't make it to your birthday party as I promised. Something comes up and I had an important client to please. I hoped you be a bigger person to understand my position. Again, I'm sorry for letting you down again._

_Dearest  
Darien Shields  
_

Savi tossed the photo frame into her dustbin, "Fuck You!" Then, she burst into tears alone, in her office.

* * *

Christian gathered his things and hurried towards the elevator where he seen his friend, Darien anxiously waiting for something. "What's a matter with you?You seems so all over the place this morning. Tell me!" Darien hesitated at the moment, then he spoke. He explained about his rocky relationship with his girlfriend and how he needed to coupe with her when he was being busy with his clients. Christian understood him very well. His so-called clients were women he used to sleep with all these years, new prospect means new victim. They shared almost everything together and he wondered what Darien's girlfriend looked like. She must be not worth much of his time since he rather spent his moments with whores out there. He really wanted to see how this 'girlfriend' look like and if she was as what he thought she was, she might even be his next potential prey.

Walking towards his car, he noticed a beautiful young woman younger than him sitting at the corner of the entrance. She looked like a damsel in distress, with unruly caramel brown hair and chocolate eyes. She looked like she was waiting for someone and he watched as she paced back and forth in front of the entrance. _This woman kind of cute. Who on his right mind made this gal waiting?_ He snapped back to reality and climbed into his car before he pulled off in front of her for one closer look. Then, he drove off to his mansion down the city.

* * *

Savi glanced around the parking lot and found no sign of him, _That darn Darien is going to pay for this! _As she spotted him walking out from the elevator, she ran towards him and as he spotted her, he seemed to eager to escape. Savi blocked his path and grabbed his shoulder, "Wait a minute, where are you going?" He pretended not to hear and slapped her hands away. Now she was pissed. This guy really had no heart when it came to respecting woman. Savi followed him grudgingly and stood next to him, "You promised me to stay for dinner tonight. You said to want to celebrate my birthday together!" She sobbed suddenly, and Darien felt touched.

Darien turned towards her, "I'm so sorry darling. I couldn't make it tonight. What if I'll make up for it this weekend besides Saturday just two days away." He cupped her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Savi expression softened, she wrapped her arms around his slim waist. Darien felt a pang of guilt, he decided to end this relationship as soon as he received the project that he had been working on to get. He cared about Savi but not so much that he intended to marry her. She just came across as a ticket to his success.

_I really can't break her heart right now. _He thought of their time together. He tried but couldn't curb his straying ways. She didn't seem to appeal so much to him. Some people call her boring and Darien was a sexual predator, he'll look for something sexy and passionate. Savi was always the plain girl that always stays behind. He studied her look:- brown peasant skirt and white cotton blouse. _She need an implant or something. I'm so stuck with you baby._ He left her after the conversation and she stood there alone with disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian squinted his eyes as he noticed a bright light swept across his face. He glanced around at his alarm clock and saw the time was already past 10. _Damn, I'm late today!_He turned next to him and saw the lithe slender woman lying with her sheet all covering up her valuable assets. Last night sleepover was fun but he needed to distract himself from the memory so he disentangled himself from the blonde woman whose hand draped across him and put on his pants before walking out from the room and left the house bare-chested. He started off the engine of his car and drove off to his mansion, calling his friend over to tell him that he was on emergency leave for today. He stormed into his room and lied on his huge bed, for the first time in his life he wanted to be alone so he would be distracted from the memory of his infidelity & sadism.

He decided on an hour nap before he started going in for a meeting with clients at a bistro nearby. When he was about to fall asleep, he started to have this ridiculous dream and the most absurd about it was, even the woman he noticed earlier at his office was in it too. Shit, she was smiling to him this time and he run over to catch her, only to find himself hugging the pillows instead of her body. He shot straight up and wiped his face, it's getting even sillier than before. His cell rang, and Darien was speaking on the other line, "Yo, buddy!How's last night?" He can already imagined how his best friend was reacting right now.

Instead he nodded, "Hmmm, quite intense. Need a break tonight." He definitely sure Darien will conjure up a brass band to welcome him if he heard about his actual experience. He looked again at his watch and frowned, "So, why are you calling me now?" He stood and walked over the bathroom wash basin and cringed at his reflection. _Urghh, not really the side people would look for._

Darien cheered, "Well we had a street fight tonight held at our parking lot, do you wanna join?" Christian blinked. Did he misheard or his ears weren't working just now. Why the hell would he joined something like that? He hung up for a while and he heard Darien joked on the other line, "I know you scared we scarred that pretty body..."_ I swear to God I'm gonna fuck you for this Darien._ He shook his head when saying, "Fine, I'll come and make darn sure all of you are covered by insurance!"

He climbed downstairs and headed to the kitchen to get himself a drink. He found a notice left by Mrs Adams:-

_Dear Mr Grey,_

_I need to take a day off today due to my children coming to meet me for a birthday dinner. You can find all the easy to serve food in the freezer and I had prepared the tea that you loved under the cabinet. Just refill when you need them. Sorry for a sudden departure. Hope you will be meeting someone spectacular tonight._

_Dearest,  
Mrs Adams_

He was browsing over the cabinet looking for his cereal and poured down the milk he found in his freezer into a bowl and sat there while watching television news. He really anxious to know who was that woman who haunted his thoughts every day and night, did she really worked in his building or could she be someone else' wife/girlfriend?He needed to investigate tomorrow but tonight, he needed to punch somebody and kick their asses out of his way.

* * *

Savannah was increasingly depressed with Darien's behavior lately and she regretted knowing him at first place. Her mother once warned her '_Don't judge a book by it's cover'. Yeah, yeah I know you told me so. _She continued her daily routine of cooking and laundry before she finally noticed it was half past 6 already. She looked at her cellphone and there was a message sent to her. She checked her receiver and it was Darien and she hurried to her bed, reading the message in delight.

_Hi honey, _

_Gonna catch up with you later tomorrow, so how about you go shopping by yourself today. Got to hangout with my stud friends so if anything just use my card so the bill will go to me. Let me handle this for tonight. Happy shopping spree._

Pervert!He thought buying her things would let her forget his attitude towards her this morning. Some guys just never learned from their mistakes. Well what could she do? She had his card so off she go. Tonight she wanted to act like a woman so she decided on her ankle length flowery dress and covered herself with dark navy jacket. She pulled her hair into a chic, French twist and wore a stiletto heels tonight. She wandered off to the street heading to the nearby auto shop to shop for a decent car as her previous car was so mutilated after the recent accident. Soon as she was walking around the car model of her favorite, she was greeted by the salesperson and they get on straight into discussion.

* * *

After 2 hours dominating the street fights, Christian and Darien forfeited and went straight to the men's room for a bath and change. Darien was the first to walk into the shower and he accidentally left his cell behind. All of a sudden the phone began to rang and nobody interested in picking up. Sighing, Christian picked up the cell and and replied, "Hi,"

The voice from the other line was actually Savi and she greeted back, "Hi honey. I missed you. How are you there?"

Puzzled, Christian still managed to answer, "Fine, you?" Dreading the answer, he keep the speaker phone to himself and edged away to the corner.

"Well, I'm at a car exhibition right now!I'm delighted to drive the new Mini Cooper, they're cute," Savi said giddily. Her laughed made him grew wild. Savi innocently continued, "It cost me about USD250 000 so if I want to buy it, is it alright with you?'

Christian let a small laugh, "If you think it worth it, go ahead. Make sure it didn't go beyond your approximate." Conversation with this woman was quite intriguing, he waited for her reply.

Savi felt excited, "Really, thank you so much. And I just found this gorgeous jewellery store and I got my eye on the blood diamond necklace. I bargained with the dealer and they agreed to sell them for USD 98 000 to me." He heard her giggles and it enlightened his mood a bit. _Shit why am I impersonating as Darien anyway?But I found its hard to hung up on her._

He replied, "Alright but if you can get it lower from that price, go ahead honey!" he tried to cheer up the mood. He knew his nasty tricks might get Darien into enough trouble but he just couldn't help himself. This woman not only sounded cute but he could spent hours talking to her without getting bored.

Savi interrupted him, "Alright finally, I went to this property auction and they offered a USD1 million dollar house to first few selected customers. Do you think I should took part and buy one too?" She sounded so pleased on hearing the positive answers from the other end. Savi bit her lips and noticed the other end being silent for a while. "Hello are you still there?" _Had he hung up on her and thought she some kind of gold digger. Damned from hell to here!_

He answered back, "Fine, get the best price and I wish you good luck on getting it." _Alright, that sound pretty much like a perfect husband. Shit, Darien gonna get pissed at me this whole week!_He heard Savi made a kissing sound and thanking him for being such a great boyfriend. Hey, I can acted as that flower boy and knight in shining armor. "Bye, honey. I loved you!" Then, he hung up.

Suddenly, Darien appeared from behind him and asked, "Who's calling?Don't tell me it's Savi." Christian nodded and handed over the phone. Darien raised his eyebrow, "What did she want?" Christian explained the whole thing and he noticed that his friend's face already turning blue.

Christian gasped, "Hey buddy!What happened to you?" Darien slapped his hand away and took a seat to calm himself.

"Are you fucking kidding me?Why did you let her buy all those stuffs?My property are going down the drain!" he mumbled to himself, cursing out loud.

Christian shrugged, "Why not?Why are you so against this girlfriend of yours anyway." He never thought of Darien for not taking his girlfriend seriously, but judging from the conversation with this woman she already qualified as his future bride.

Darien paced in front of him, "No kidding. I'm not spending million dollars for her, I've got long way to go!Do you think it worthy enough to spend that much on such boring female species...Hell no!" Darien stormed out from the changing room and hurried to where Savi was that evening.

* * *

Savannah was already lining up for the auction and she eagerly waited for her turn. Her last conversation with Darien proved to be positive so their relationship still going on fine, surprisingly. Then, she saw him running outside the store and came storming in. He hurried towards her and dragged her out from the store. "Darien, what are you doing here?You are hurting me now!" she pleaded while he continued to drag her away from the store. His eyes were wild with anger and it didn't added up to their conversation just now. How could he changed his behavior in the blink of an eye?

He hissed, "What do you think you are doing?When I say I treat you for shopping spree I didn't mean the million dollar part!" he continued to questioned her like she was some kind of criminal. "Why would I but you something million dollar worth when you are not that worthy?" Suddenly a blow landed on his cheek and a red mark appeared. Savi accidentally slapped him across the face and she really lost it this time.

Savi turned away from him, "Then, who was talking to me on the phone?Did someone answered your phone when you're not around?" Darien looked hesitant to answer but Savi kept on pushing. He explained how the incident occur and Savi snapped back, "So, you let your friend to play his joke on me and you never do anything to him?" _I had enough of his strange friendship with that Christian Grey guy. _She pushed her way through him and took a cab home ignoring his called.

* * *

At home, Christian couldn't stop grinning at his sudden action. He knew what he did might caused a huge turbulence to their relationship but he willing to take his chances. He found the woman intriguing in her own mysterious way, not to mention how innocence her voice seemed on the phone. He lied on his bed thinking of an opportunity to meet this woman. With him, they might even had some endless possibilities together. Next, he looked at his cellphone, an incoming call. Great, who called during this absurd hours. He checked the caller ID, _Darien Shields._ He lazily picked up the cellphone and frowned, "What are you thinking calling me at this weird hours! Geez, Darien!"

Suddenly a familiar voice speaking on the other line, "Hi, I think we just talked earlier. Mr Grey, I'm Savannah and I would like to meet you tomorrow in your office." She hung up before he could answered her back and Lord, she really was something. He switched off his bedroom light and quickly fallen asleep, eagerly waiting for tomorrow's meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah climbed out from her grey Mini Cooper and headed straight to Grey's Inc building's lobby where she noticed almost all of the employees were blonde women. _Hello, did this Mr Grey even go through their resumes?_ She went straight to the reception desk and made an appointment to meet Christian this morning. The receptionist smiled and picked up the phone holder, dialing his office numbers. In an instant, Christian picked up and all Savi could heard was his growls, "What is it?Don't you know I'm in a meeting now?!" The receptionist held the receiver and told Savi about the situation.

Savi nodded at her and thanked her, saying that she'll just waited upstairs for a moment and the receptionist gave her his office location. After sharing a polite thank you and so, she took the elevator to the 14th floor and sat on the couch nearby. She glanced around and noticed few staffs were truly preoccupied with their work and she finally walked towards the young woman dressed in red blouse and pink skirt which seemed to her very fitting as secretary. "Ms Bella," she pointed at her name tag and continued, "Can you tell your boss, Mr Grey that Savannah is waiting for him here?" She nodded and smiled before she picked up the receiver and started dialing his numbers.

After a few pauses, he answered. The blonde receptionist talked hesitantly over the phone, "Ms Savannah is waiting for you, sir." Suddenly in about 5 seconds Savi noticed the front door of his office was unlocked and he emerged from his room, smiling. He walked towards her and grinned, Would you like to come in?" he offered her politely and she agreed. Besides what she about to do soon wasn't a pretty sight to be viewed by all of his employees. She followed him to his office, aware of the gorgeous surrounding filled with antique frames, leather bound books lined up from floor to ceiling besides a gorgeous view of New York City ahead of her. He offered her a seat and she sat comfortably on it. He looked at her like a hungry animal.

He got back to his seat, smiling, "So Ms Savannah. What brought you here at first place." He leaned over to study her expression. _What exactly is his deal. Is he trying to turn the table around here?_ Savi leaned over and sarcastically said, "Because last night someone had the gut to impersonate someone and caused their relationship to go edgy. You tell me what happened last night?" Savi teased him and then when she noticed he rose from his char and walking towards her side. She got up and clenched her fist.

"Well, now don't be too feisty. Those jokes are common between our friends and I just play along," he slyly smiled at her. She finally snapped and landed a smack across his face, "You know what, that is for getting in the middle of my relationship!" Then she poured the mineral water that his assistant served at her to his face. "I hoped after this you finally learn that you can't just messed with anybody life just as you wish!" She walked out from his office with a smirked and headed towards the elevator. _Uh, oh I'm gonna be in very big trouble after this. Fuck!_

* * *

Christian wiped his wet face with a towel that his assistant gave him and scowled at him, "What are you laughing at?You think it's funny do you?" His assistant just smiled and headed to the door and exited the room at the same time Darien entered. Darien gave him a very good look before he suddenly cringed at him. Puzzled, Christian asked him, "Why are you making such faces at me?" He eyed his friend as he continued to shook his head and laughed his heart out.

Darien blurted, "You are so fucked up. Who could have done this to you?" He burst into bigger laughter when suddenly he saw Christian's expression changed. "Oh my God, it's not like what I'm thinking isn't it?"

Christian spilled out what happened few hours ago, "Your feisty girlfriend stormed in and smacked me across the face. Not only that she pour the water at me. Is she deliberately trying to screw my handsome face or what?" Darien shook his head with disbelief. Christian sat next to him and patted him on his back, "I'm not mad of either one of you. But man, you got a serious knockout in your lives!" True, Christian finally had witnessed the true beauty and Savi is the woman that haunted his every waking hours. _Damn, she's my best friend's girlfriend!_

He needed to find away to get close to her, Darien's loss will be his gain but he knew that it's unethical to steal one's friend's girl but if she's already that worth he'll just ready to take any chance.

Before Darien left his room, he sent an invitation to Savannah's birthday party at Ritz Carlton Hotel on Saturday which happened to be tomorrow to be exact at 9:00 pm. After he left the room, Christian sat back on his couch and stared at the invitation card. He must find something exclusive as a gift to Savi, he'll make darn sure that it's something she'll treasure most.

* * *

Savi was delightful on the preparation of her party. She spent the whole morning choosing on what to wear, dining list and so on. She decided to put aside the thought of her relationship might be ending to focus on tonight's party. She went through hours of hairdo to ensure she looked her best tonight and her friend, Serena the blonde babe in her neighborhood helped her through different dresses and clothes until they finally decided on the pearl grey body hugging strapless dress. Now, she was ready to face the night. _Now, we'll see what else you can call boring._ Savi headed straight home after the ultimate makeover and stayed in the living room with her father, Trudy Steele.

"My lovely daughter, shouldn't you be outside for romantic date with your boyfriend before tonight?What was his name again?Dari..Dariem?" her father tried to pronounce his daughter's boyfriend name but hardly managed it. He haven't met her parents for 6 months already. She considered that a dating drought.

Finally Savi corrected him, "Darien. And he's busy so that's just it!" She stood up and stomped her foot, heading to her room. She run through all her stuffs in her wardrobe and came across the lovely portrait that they had taken two years earlier. _Then, we looked like an ideal couple. Why did it has to change?_ She snapped back to reality and tossed the portrait into her dustbin. People changed so why couldn't she tried to accept it. She vowed that tonight she would changed everybody perception about her.

It's already 7:30 in the evening and Serena already arrived to assist her in the preparation. She pulled up her hair into a chic French twist and fastened the pearl necklace that Serena lend from her aunt. "Are you sure your aunt is okay with this?We don't really need the pearl necklace anyway," Savi suggested. Serena, who already glimmered in her dark green satin gown raised her eyebrow,"Savi, listen to me. You have to look outstanding tonight. Show that trust-funding asshole that you're worth his time!"

Savi shook her head, "He's not a jerk. Really, he's a good guy. He just mingled with the wrong company, that's all." Savi couldn't believed what she said. Why she still defending this guy even after what they've gone through. She reminded herself, _Because he's the only boyfriend I'd stuck with all these years._ She dropped to her bed and rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" She wiped her tears with her finger.

Serena put a finishing touch to Savi's appearance and led her out to the front porch. After few minutes, a bright colored sedan arrived and a gorgeous tall blonde man climbed out from the driver's seat. "Hello everybody, sorry I was a bit late. Shall we go now?" He opened up the door to the passenger's seats and both Serena & Savi climbed in. They waved their parents goodbye and off they went to the party.

* * *

As they arrived at the party, a well-dressed butler led them to the hall where all the celebrities, press and corporate people gathered around enjoying their evening. Savi was nervous at first and then she noticed a familiar handsome face pushed his way through the crowd, she couldn't hid her smile anymore. "So, you will be my date tonight?" Darien seek her hand and led her to the dance floor. Savi couldn't believed herself, few seconds at first he seemed like the rudest guy she ever met and now he acted suave and well-mannered which pleased her immediately. A few moment later, a familiar voice announced the birthday cake-cutting ceremony to take place a while later. She looked up at the stage and saw him, Christian Grey doing the announcing!

Christian cheered to them all, "Let's all of us sing a Happy Birthday song for our birthday girl tonight." Savi couldn't believed her eyes, he was right there grinning at her as he spoken. Wearing a close fitting brown Armani suits, he looked even more delicious than ever. Compared to Darien's suave look, Christian exuded sex appeal and electrifying magnetism. _Wait. Why am I comparing him with my boyfriend?_He glanced again at her and caught her staring at him. She blushed and walked away, hiding behind Darien.

Suddenly, as expected Darien led her through the crowd to meet Christian after the cake-cutting ceremony. Christian flashed his wicked grin and Savi mustered up a smile. As their hand touched, an electrifying jolt took them aback. Christian offered, "I think we didn't do a proper introduction that day. I'm Christian Grey a very best friend of your man here." Savi muttered shyly, "Two hotties. Now I understood why there such a hype revolving both of you." He took her hand to her mouth and kissed it. She shuddered at his action. His touch. There's something vaguely familiar and awkward at the same time. She excused herself and he caught her wrist.

Christian whispered to her ears, "Can I see you after party, I needed to talk to you in private." Savi struggled to escape his grip.

"I don't know. Besides, I don't really know you." He drew her closer and she could felt his hot breath near her ear. He really seemed quite persistent. Savi finally clasped her hand on him and looked at him into the eyes.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the reading room. What is it about?" she asked suspiciously.

Christian's expression turned a bit gloomy, "It's about your relationship with him, he told me you two ongoing a rough day. I intended to help you get him back that's all. No ulterior motive." He clasped his hands on both of her hands. He brushed through her and glanced back to see her already gone.

Savi went to the bathroom and fixed her makeup. _What did he meant by my relationship need fixation?Are we really in a worse shape than what we ever thought?_The weirdest thing is, she almost trusted every words he said. There's something about him that intrigued her. As if they had been connected by weird circumstance. Why she seemed to immediately trust him without any question?


	4. Chapter 4

After the hotel lobby is cleared and all the guests had been dismissed, Savannah rushed to the elevator and punched in the 5th floor. Dreading, she walked out of the elevator when its opened and nervously headed towards the reading room at the corner of the corridor. There, she saw Christian already sitting casually besides a pile of hardcover books. He noticed her through the little opening of the door and nodded, "Come in, there's nobody else around." She hesitantly walked into the huge reading room filled with leather-bound books lined from floor to ceiling, captivating artifacts and ancient accessories all placed carefully in a glass cabinet completed with locks. The exquisite view of New York City through the room window took her breath away. She noticed that he had slowly slid away from his seat and approached her from behind.

"Finally a proper meeting and introduction for us," he talked in an aristocratic manner which impressed her. His ocean blue eyes never left her and his sensual mouth curved into a wicked smile. It felt like the God had sculpted him perfectly and breathed into him life. If she was in a sitting position right now, she never knew how much she would squirmed in her seat.

He offered a handshake and she accepted it, she almost trembled when he finally took her hand to his mouth and kissed it in a slow tantalizing movement. She couldn't even looked at him at this moment, what he did just now violated her meaning of introduction, no matter how much he made her panting at the very moment. "I think that's just enough," she stammered. "Why don't we just cut the chase and go straight to the point!" She straightened herself up against the desk.

Christian turned to the window, "Why, the night still young. I don't like rushing a conversation. So rude." Now, he spoken the Shakespeare line that she knew where this conversation will lead to. "Fine then, let me be honest with you." Savi pulled out a chair and sat while listening to him impatiently.

Christian explained from the start, "My friend, Darien is a bit of a rebel and sweetheart. Sometimes you just don't know what would please him and what's not. Even I having a hard time figuring him out myself." He sipped his drink and continued, "He specifically told me that you bored him in some ways."

Savi jumped from her seat and snapped, "Excuse me!I'm boring!Did he really mentioned that to you?" She couldn't believed these two shared their most intimate secrets and so on. She wanted to cry out but stopped herself. I have to look strong in front of him, I won't crumbled that easily. She gathered her purse and stood up, "Alright then, anything else?" _  
_

Christian opened the door and followed her outside, "Follow me, I'll show you his nightly activities around here!" She gulped. Her worst nightmare has just about to become a reality!

She followed him from behind and both strode off slowly through the 4th floor corridor and noticed a room where the door was ajar. Christian hinted at her to walk in and she carefully tiptoed inside to come face to face with the most horrible scene that she'd ever witnessed in her entire life. A naked blonde petite woman lied next to Darien, with her hand draped across his chest. Savi frantically left the room and sat sobbing outside. Christian approached her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry but I had to show you instead of just telling you," he whispered. Nevertheless, Savi continued crying and he was a sucker for crying female. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, _Let just hope she didn't noticed my boner, I'll screwed for life!_

* * *

Christian took this advantage to get closer to Savi, which for the start tonight, he drove her home safely without Darien's knowledge. _Darien was stupid, why would he let go such precious gem. Your lost would be my gain and I intended to keep it that way._ He smiled along his way home, thinking of how he will slowly win Savi's heart and later he would made her only his. At home, his maid Mrs Adams already preparing supper for him. He sniffed through the aromatic smell of the rosemary roasted lamb and cheeseburgers. "Roasted lamb and cheeseburgers at these hours?Mrs Adams, are you deliberately trying to rot my teeth?" He asked teasingly.

"Well sometimes child, you have to savor what in front of you. Am I right?" Mrs Adams buzzing around and brought two plates of each to the dining table. "So, how's your night at the party?Meet any potential soul mates?" Christian nearly choked on the lamb pieces he was eating and he grabbed a glass full of wine and gulped it frantically.

"What do you mean?" He wiped his mouth with his shirt. Mrs Adams was nowhere near that predictable, but sometimes she just got her aim right. This time what she said was sadly true. Finally he had found the one, Savannah Steele but she was unofficially taken by his best friend. Will he surrender her to him?He would do almost anything to have her but how could he told her about his regretful past, sinful lifestyle he's leading now. To her innocence, he was the poison that corrupted and finally destroyed them together. How could a saint loved a sinner?

Mrs Adams stood up and collected the leftovers on the table, while saying, "I knew you are denying it but sooner or later it will haunt you back in your every waking moment." she patted him on his back and continued with her late night chorus around the house. Christian lazily made his way up to his room, and later he climbed on his bed. As he was lying there, he could not forgotten her beautiful smile and body language. Everything about her was heaven and he couldn't wait for another chance to see her again.

* * *

While catching the last train on the next morning, Savi tripped on the staircases and cringed in pain. She sat at the nearby bench and massaged her foot with one arm and calling Darien with another. After three missed calls, there still no one answering. Frustrated, she waited there and punched in the numbers of her office, Serena answered, "Howdy, what's up Savi?You are already 15 minutes late!Is anything going on with you there?" Savi explained her situation and as she spoke, she saw a familiar face climbing out from the car that passed by a minute earlier. "Serena, I'll call you back later," she clicked her phone off and glanced up to meet him. Christian Grey. So that grey Mercedes SUV was him after all.

"What are you doing here?" she asked out loud. She looked around to ensure nobody familiar overheard their conversation.

"I happened to be on your way. Besides it's hard to not notice a beautiful woman when you come across one in the morning." He looked at her leg and saw the swollen ankle. He knelt beside her and she hesitated, looking around and smiled at them, shyly.

"What are you doing?Not right here?"she muttered. He already started working his hands to massage her swollen ankle and she yelped in pain. He started twisting the joint when she accidentally kicked him on his chest. "Oops, I'm sorry!" Savi helped him up and sniffled a laugh.

Christian laughed at the situation, "That was quite a reflex!I should have realized!" He offered her a ride and with her condition like that she had no excuse to deny. She climbed in and leaned on the seat, inhaling the fragrance he put in the car. "So, your home or your office?" he asked.

Savi decided that she would just rested at home. "Maybe I should just get home. Besides I need to recover soon," she replied, looking over the window. The street was unfamiliar and she turned back to look at him. He was grinning. "Mr Grey, this wasn't the way to my place," she said nervously.

Christian turned to her, "I'm taking you for breakfast. I'm starving right now!" Savi was relieved, she thought he had more sinister plans awaited to unfold. She was wrong at all score.

Savi couldn't his her amusement, "So you practically kidnapped me off the street to take me to breakfast?How many times had you done this all your lives?"

Christian smirked, "I knew you won't mind!" He pinched her cheek and burst to laughter.

Savi smacked him at the back of his head, "Jerk!"

Savi climbed out from Christian's SUV, totally exhausted. "Sorry Christian, I'm beat. I'll see you next time." Christian helped her to her doorstep and kissed her forehead. "Wait, what do you think you are doing?" She raised her eyebrow at his sudden affection. The least she would expect was getting a kiss on her forehead by someone she barely knew. He grinned and bowed before her and made his way lazily to his car. _Fuck the manner!He's so damn adorable. _

* * *

Inside, Savi made her way to the bathroom while undressing herself and stepped into the hot shower. The hard blast of hot water generated a new sensation to her skin. All this while she denied the attraction between them and right now, she helplessly fantasized being in the shower with Christian. She imagined his skilled hands rubbing up her thighs with the slow tantalizing motion while his mouth never stopped nibbling at her ears and neck. She could almost felt her naked breasts brushed against his muscular chest while he was pinning her to the wall, ravishing her. Suddenly like being snapped out of a dream, Savi quickly turned off the hot shower and wrapped a towel over her body. The fantasies seemed so real, she could almost tasted and felt his skin and muscles.

Suddenly a phone rang. Savi hurried to her bed and checked the caller ID. Christian. She answered.

Christian greeted her with a tease, "Sounds like you just been to the shower." _How did he know?_

Savi ignored his comment, "Are you stalking me right now, Mr Grey?How did you get this number?" She glanced at her television screen and quickly grabbed a remote and opened them. The movie 'I Spit On Your Grave' just aired.

Christian shrugged, "I always checked on the woman I admired. What are you on right now?" _I hoped she was in bed wrapped in_ sheets.

Savi lied on the bed, dangling with her hair, "Well nothing interesting. Just in time to tune in with 'I Spit On Your Grave'. Kick ass movie!"

Christian sniffled a laugh, "Wow, careful there. That some nasty revenge movie. I can't imagine you carrying the huge scissors around town chasing scumbags."

Savi blurted out, "Take no offense, but if that man is you, I rather take that chances." Now the horrid part, that Jennifer Hills girl cutting the guy's penis!

Christian noticed a long pause, "Savi are you still there?" He heard a groan on the other side.

Snapped back, Savi turned back her attention to the call, "Yeah, still here. Listen, can we continue this later. I need to take a nap if you don't mind."

Christian hesitated to let go but he given up this time, "Alright, sure. Of course I don't mind. We'll catch up later!" She turned off the phone and fallen fast asleep with her television screen flickered.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of birds chirping on the next morning was a big bummer for Savi, as she felt like she only spent just few lovely hours of sleep on her comfy bed. She lazily got up and climbed out from her bed and headed straight to her bathroom, yawning along the way. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and slowly brushed her teeth while turning on her hot shower. Savi slid off her robe and stepped into the shower, washing away all the memories of last night. She stepped out from the shower and opened her huge wardrobe, searching for her attire for today. She decided on more elegant and sophisticated look and pulled out the hanger that held the blue satin turtle-neck knee length dress. She pulled out a light blue jacket to complete her look for that day and hurried towards the door. _Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming!" Savi managed to call out from upstairs and she climbed down the stairs frantically and opened the door. She mustered a smile, "Darien, what's make you here on such odd time?"

Darien who already dressed in black sweater, grey pullover and dark jeans, swept her off her feet and kissed her full on the lips. "I missed you, honey. You haven't even call me once since that night!"he exclaimed.

Savi blinked, clear enough to know that he didn't knew that she already saw what he did, "Well, things got a bit complicated. I'm running a bit late so can we just talk on my way to the office?" Darien shrugged and led her to his red Mercedes. Savi climbed into the car and noticed a panty left at the corner of the seat. She kicked it aside to hide it from his awareness.

"So, tell me what's going on after the party. I try to find you but it seems like you already left the place." he looked at her pleadingly. _Great act mama boy, let me tell you why you shitting on me!_ He was lying so blithely, how can she ever forgave him.

Savi squinted her eye at him, "I find that hard to believe. I thought it was me who search for you like a watch dog and find you in bed with a whore. Alright I admitted it, I saw you keeping your score!" His expression changed and he suddenly stopped his car. He turned to look at her right in the eyes.

He leaned closer, "You get it all wrong. I was drugged at that time and she deliberately trapped me into bed with her." Seeing his teary eyes, Savi calmed herself down and pulled him close to her. It's hard not to kiss and made up with this gorgeous guy. _Looks like you are now trapped between two heartthrobs' affections._

As they reached her destination, both climbed out from the car and stood staring at each other for a long moment. Savi felt a change of heart all this while because nobody had ever ignited her desire way better than Christian. He made her felt appreciated and wanted. But she don't know how to end her relationship with Darien. After all, he still considered her first love, the one that started it all.

Darien held her hands and spoke, "Would you like to come to my family's reunion dinner?I'm sure you will enjoy yourself there. Christian's coming too. It would be awesome!"

Savi heard he mentioned the name again, Christian would be there and she felt her heart fluttered with excitement. She smiled at him, "I'll be there. Is it tonight?"

Darien slowly nodded, "Yes, I'll pick you up at 8. Is it alright with you?" Savi checked her smartphone and went through her schedule.

Savi finally replied, "Fine, see you at 8."

* * *

Christian walked out from the elevator of his office and bumped into Darien, "Geez, Dary!Don't you even look when you were walking?" Christian snapped and adjusted his sunglasses. Today he was wearing an all black suits with white silk shirt underneath. He headed straight to his office while Darien followed from behind. Soon as he settled himself on his seat and opened up his laptop, he asked, "So, what's up with you today?" Darien stood beside him and nudged him on the shoulder.

"So, what do you think of Savannah, last night?" Darien raised an eyebrow hinting for an answer from his best friend.

Christian leaned on his seat and inhaled, "She's beautiful and well-mannered. I don't understand how she keeps up with you." He turned to look at his computer screen and spent few minutes typing an important emails and checking his inbox. Christian in his working mode, was nearly irresistible and he pretend not to hear his friend's comment regarding Savi.

Darien sat on the chair in front of him and restlessly consulted Christian on his relationship with Savi, "I don't know man. She seems a bit distant these days. Do you think she's seeing someone?" Christian blinked and looked at his friend skeptically. He studied his expression and turned his attention back to his work.

Christian shrugged, "I don't know. Why do you even mind?You don't seem that much into her last time." A brief of annoyance churned inside him. He must do something to make sure Darien really out from Savi's life once and for all.

Darien turned his seat to face his buddy, "Hey, would you like to join us for the family reunion dinner tonight? My place, Savi also there and we planned a great gourmet dinner!" Christian paused for a while at hearing Savi's name and he immediately agreed.

He nudged at his buddy's chest, "Fine then, make up a table for me. A special one for us three." Finally the moment he had been waiting for. He had butterfly on his stomach whenever he thought of spending time with her.

* * *

Finally, the anticipated time had came and Savi was dressed to the ninth. She didn't expected herself to be this cautious on dressing up and styling but she wanted so much to get rid of her considered 'boring' look and tonight she intended to represent herself as more confident, sultry yet innocent to both hunks. She chosen the dark pink strapped corset dress with milky regency blouse underneath, in that way she fully took advantage of showing her curves and body for their feasts. She pinned her hair sensibly and fastened a beautiful necklace around her neck, then flaunted herself on the mirror.

After few minutes, she noticed Christian's grey Mercedes parked in front of her porch and left her puzzled. Isn't Darien supposed to pick her up right now or rather by now actually? She studied his look tonight. Dark suit jacket, white dress shirt underneath completed with low hung blue jeans. Really weird dress-up for Mr Grey but he did look fascinating today, minus the businessman look. He stood next to his car, arms crossed and still looked devilishly handsome. He winked at her and as she walked approaching him, he walked around her, "My, my Ms Steele. Who you are impressing tonight?"

Savi pushed her way through him and muttered, "Quit playing around. We got dinner to attend." Contented with her confidence, Savi climbed into the vehicle and look at the window. Along the way she stolen few glances over Christian and Christian responded to the flirtation. The more she trying to resist the much harder it be, so she just waited and see what would happened next in her life.

He scooted near her, whispering, "So, did you two get along better now?I heard him talking on getting right to the point." He turned his attention back to the wheel. Savi blushed furiously. _Please, don't do this right_ here!

She hesitantly replied, "Well, I took your advice. I changed my lifestyle and be myself. I don't really mind if his attraction to me is made up or else. It's not really important now."

He spoke, but his eyes never left the road in front of him, "I'm worried about you. You don't deserve scums like us. You ethereal and precious. You should stay away from men like us. Trust me, the heartbreak is not worth it."

* * *

Finally, they arrived in front of the Shields resident gate, and they noticed Darien who already dressed in a grey v-neck shirt and plain denim shirt completed with light blue jeans walking directly to their way. He hugged Savi and kissed her while grabbed his best friend and escorted them inside. Inside, the dinner was definitely hopping with variety of dishes all over the table. She could spotted few children and babies surrounding the television that airing cartoon. Delighted, Savi followed Darien to meet his family and Christian settled himself with the young kids. Savi looked at him with awe, she found the kids-loving version of Christian Grey was far more seductive. She turned her attention to the other family members of Darien which included his mom and to her huge surprise, he also invited Serena.

"Damn, Sere what are you doing here?" Savi took her arm and dragged her away from the crowd. She looked at her with skeptical glare.

Serena shrugged, "Come on, it's just a family reunion. Besides your sweet boyfriend invited me. I won't dare to say no to him." She rolled her eyes and caught her attention on something else. "Oh my God, don't tell me Mr Grey is your date?" She tried hard not to fan herself in front of Savi.

Savi jerked her hand away, "He picked me up at home and brought me here. No big deal!" She pushed her way through and it really angered her that her boyfriend had time to invite her girlfriend but had no time to pick her up. Instead he sent his best pal to entertain her, everything was truly falling apart. Savi reminded herself that Serena and Darien had a relationship in the past and if anything happened she better made herself presentable to deal with it.

She returned to Christian's seat and sat next to him covering her face with her hands. She sniffed and turned to him, watching him playing with the little ones and it made her a lot happier. "So you really good at babysitting, huh?" She smiled at him teasingly.

Christian put the kid who called himself Derek, down and muttered, "It's not that hard. You have to be a kid to handle them." He threw the ball up to the air and three other kids run to him and tickled him until he could have died out of laughing. Savi watched him with admiration that she found him more appealing than Darien. Although many people told her otherwise that both were just the same, but now she more convinced that both were slightly different in attitudes and personalities.

Their moment was interrupted when Serena and Darien's mother excused themselves and told them to babysit these little ones for them. Darien looked joyous enough to accompany Serena, following his mother to the late night carnival. However, he tried to respect Savi by offering to accompany her to babysit but Christian insisted that he better went with them and he willingly babysit with Savi. Christian found this opportunity to be a bit overwhelming but he intended to make the most out of it.

Trying to clear out the moment of awkwardness, Savi said, "I notice that you haven't eaten anything since we arrived here. Most of the food here already finished so do you want me to make you something?" Christian studied her from head to toe, he shook his head and continued leaning on the couch.

He teased, "You want to cook for me?I'm thrilled!"

"Alright, now I terribly offended. Do I look like some bratty girlfriend who doesn't know her own way in the kitchen? You got that all wrong, honey!" She stood up and strode off to the kitchen. After successfully putting the 4 children to bed, he left them on the mattress and followed her to the kitchen. Sitting on the corner he got the best view of Savi's precious figure from her her backside.


	6. Chapter 6

Savannah climbed up the small ladder to run through the cabinet for some stuffs she might needed for a special cheese-spread omelet fries and wedges. She found the Shield's cabinet to be by far the biggest she ever had to go through. While she got too carried away with her search, she tripped on the ladder and almost fall down. Luckily, Christian caught her right on time before she smashed her lovely head. He helped her back to her feet and scowled, "You don't need to push it. We can eat what we have here. I don't really mind.," Christian commented. She sighed and sank herself to the chair, glancing around the kitchen to search for something she needed and will come in handy later.

"All right, I found the ingredients I need here!Can you help me chop those herbs?"she handed the herbs and vegetables to Christian along with a knife. Christian took the knife from her hand and did exactly what being told and he did it like a experienced chef. Again, Savi looked at him with awe. "You didn't failed to amaze me all the time, where did you learn to do that?"

Christian raised his head and smiled, "So what, you think a bachelor can't find his way around the kitchen." He sounded offended and it made him even more appealing to her. But he was too good to be true, with his sleeves rolled up showing his well-developed masculine hands and the way he chopped the vegetables. Maybe she had just found her dream man, turned out she didn't had to look so far.

While cutting, Christian unintentionally stared at Savi's curvy ass and he swallowed at the sight he'd been waiting for. Seeing her body swayed as she did her household chorus really brought him an uncontrollable desire to ravish her right there in the kitchen. At that moment, he accidentally cut his fingers and grimaced, "Ouch!Shit!" Savi turned to him and noticed trickled of blood on one of his fingers. She turned off the stove and torn the washcloth and immediately wrapped the cut.

Christian just stared at her admiringly, watching her cleansed the wound and wrapped it with a bandage. Soon as their eyes met, a jolt of electricity sparked between them and they blushed furiously. Christian slowly glanced at her and he could still feel his heart beating like crazy and they were just few inches from each other mouth. "Thank you for this, I'm not very good at handling kitchen," Christian finally said before he returned to the living room to check on the kids.

Savi followed him there and sat next to him, "I want to thank you for staying here with me. I'm not really good at babysitting kids at night. I'm a bit jumpy if you know what I mean." She adjust the skirt of her dress and it rode high showing her thighs, which made him shuddered. She looked back at him and noticed his eyes directed to her thigh. He might had noticed it too, he adjusted his sitting position and looked away.

Instead, he started off his conversation with her by asking more professional related questions, "So, what did you do for living?Darien told me you were an editor or translator or something." Savi took pride on most of her work and she smiled at his question.

She leaned on the couch and inhaled deeply, "Well for the start, I worked at my family editorial services downtown. My area of expertise would be translations to French, Japanese, Arabian, Chinese, Italian & Gaelic." She glanced at the stirring kid that Christian struggling to put back to sleep. He looked fascinated with her introduction.

"Translator, interesting job I guess. I having a rough time dealing with the Asian market lately. None of my employees are fluent in either languages so I might as well hire you soon," he explained. Christian looked very much worried about that and she also thought that working with Christian was not such a bad idea after all. He sighed and rubbed his chin as if he was thinking hard on something. "So, would you like to work for me?We'll go through the procedures tomorrow morning. Besides I don't like to wait!"

Savi widened her eyes, "Terrific then, I'll bring my stuffs and we signed few papers and that's all. I'm looking forward for the opportunity to work with you."

After setting the light into dim mode, both settled themselves on the couch and suddenly when Christian was talking about his relationship with Darien since college, he noticed that Savi already had fallen asleep. He pulled her closer to him so her head rested on his shoulder and he pulled up the blanket that covered his foot and wrapped themselves in it. Throughout the night, Christian felt restless and nervous with Savi by his side, he was driven to kiss her but thought again before he forgotten his attention to savor her. Her skin felt warm against him and her hair had the delightful winter rainstorm scent that drove him over the edge all night long. He edged himself away from her, not wanting to wake her up and carried each of the kids to their bedroom upstairs.

Darien had specified two guestrooms upstairs where Christian bent over the couch to lift Savi from there and carried her to the first guestroom. When he put her down slowly on the bed, she caught his wrist and pulled her down with her. Trembling, he tried to escape her grip but feared that he might stirred her so he continued lying next to her. The sight of her sleeping next to him peacefully almost turned him into a monster, the need in him want to ravish her right here, right now pressed against her tight body. But his saner part wanted him to take it slow and treasured her while he can. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. After a few seconds, without warning she threw her arm across him and there she lied with hand and leg draped over him, her head now on his shoulder and he took a few deep breathes. Whenever her body moved against him, he struggled to stifle a groan as he finally got a boner to prove how intoxicating to have Savi next to him in such close proximity.

As she turned away from him, he sighed. The temptation was too strong to pin her with his body and make love to her over and over again. He knew that he was wrong at first thought, Savi was not the woman he thought she was. She made him addicted and crazy in love in just a short time, so if Darien truly didn't want her, he'll accept her with open hand. He climbed out from bed and walked into the other guestroom, lying on the bed with regrets and frustrations.

* * *

Around 7:00 am in the morning, they all were back from their weekend getaway and Savi ignored Darien as much as she could. She looked for Christian and found a guestroom door ajar, she walked in and saw him lying on the bed. Looking pretty much exhausted, he still stunning as always. His unruly caramel blonde hair was a mess and his shirt was unbuttoned. Gah, there went her fantasy spreading himself in front of her. After glancing around and seeing everybody else all had gathered in the dining hall, Savi sat next to him. Without warning, he turned to face her and all his glory was facing her direction. She swallowed hard, trailing her gaze over his exposed muscular chest, glistening with his sweat down to his drool-worthy six-pack abs and further to his unbuttoned jeans. Then from nowhere, the thought of him getting off while watching her sleep crossed her mind. She quickly shook her head at the absurd thought. The sight of his chest rose up and down was too much for her, and she quickly covered it with his blanket.

Darien walked into the scene and quickly jumped on the bed, "Wake up pal, I'm not letting my lady served you at this state of undressed!" He nudged at him and Christian yawned, flexing his delicious muscles. At that moment, Savi stared blankly at him and as he started to button up his clothes Savi made her way out from the room, blushing furiously. Christian smacked Darien at the back of his head telling him what a jerk he was. _It's the first time she caught you half-naked so it's about time you caught her spread naked on your bed. _He intended to make that happened one day for sure.

Back at the dining room, after Darien's father recited a prayer for blessing during breakfast, everyone rejoiced at the aromatic cuisines prepared by his mother. Fine baked croissant and fruit tarts served along with American gooseberry pie and cherry dumplings. Christian stolen a few glances from across the table and Savi blushed heavily, playing with her food. Darien interrupted their moment by helping Savi with her pie where he took a slice and feed her mouth to mouth. A rush of annoyance overwhelmed Christian for a moment that he continued to put his concentration back at his breakfast.

"Christian, you want me to feed you too?" Darien offered teasingly.

"Back off. I'm not a child anymore!" He retained himself and quickly sipped his tea from the cup he taken inside the cabinet. He turned back to Darien who still feeding Savi, and she by the way, didn't look that interested with his action.

"Darien would you stop that!I'm not in the mood for baby feeding moment!I'm late as hell right now," she excused herself from the family members and headed to the front porch. Christian followed her from behind.

He turned to face Darien, "Don't worry about her. I'll send her there and be back safe and sound." He winked at him again and put on his sunglasses, climbed into the car and drove off with Savi.

* * *

Along the way, Christian noticed a sudden silence between them and eagerly he shut the engine and turned to face her, "Tell me what's wrong over there?" She turned to him at once and her eyes stared at his, causing this undeniable sparks that had caused them each other relationship at stakes. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. She was speechless and telling him won't do any good for him or Darien. "Is it because of last night? I won't tell him because it's not right to mess with your best friend's relationship."

Savi quickly cut him off, "But what if there isn't any relationship?You see over there, right?" She dashed her tears after it built up at the corner of her eyes. She tried to make her point, but to him it just rather useless. "A relationship must have a heart in it!But obviously we had none of it to make it works!"

He slumped himself back to his seat. This would never do any good for neither of them and he realized that this conversation was leading to nowhere. He started his engine back on and continued the ride. Savi still couldn't figure it out how much he wanted her right now. But his loyalty to his friend prevented him from any disrespectful action. He would try to help them mended their relationship back and even if it killed him slowly in the end, he knew that was the right thing which he supposed to do.

He dropped her at her office, telling her that he would meet her for the project discussion around 2:00 pm in the evening. She walked heading to the elevator and glanced back at him, smiling. He found that his heart skipped a beat. _Is this what they said about love can either make or break people in certain circumstances?_


	7. Chapter 7

At work, Christian couldn't stop himself from thinking about Savi. This woman effected a major part of his life ever since he laid his eyes on her. He tried to focus on his work by turning his attention to his computer, going through all his files and folders and with all the workloads, he hoped can at least distracted him that morning. A minute later, his secretary rang in, "Hello Mr Grey, I learned here that you did scheduled an appointment with Ms Steele. She's already here. Would you like to meet her now?" Christian held his breath in surprise. He totally forgotten that the meeting he scheduled was today. He had been so absorbed with his obsession on her that this meeting had an overwhelming effect on him.

He staggered towards the phone and replied, "Ask her to come in and wait for 10 minutes after I finish!" He hung up the phone and went to his bathroom. He stood by the wash basin and splashed the cool water to his face. It didn't exactly lower down the heat but at least it will help him nevertheless.

He shut the bathroom door and went back to clear up his things on the desk and rang back his secretary, "Ask her to come in, now!" he demanded. He looked at his reflection on the mirror; grey suits matched up with his lighter shade of lavender shirt and grey necktie. Almost perfect, he seemed ready and confident to meet her now.

As Savi walked into his office after a knock on the door, he sworn to God he got his breath caught off. Savi was dressed in the gorgeous lavender suit jacket complete with her knee-length short skirt complimenting her savvy yet sexy look. She put on a regency blouse underneath, which could be because she don't want him to stare at her curve too much. Her hair was pinned up sensibly to make her looked like she dressed up for meeting not otherwise.

She began to pull out something from her gold handbag and she noticed that he was looking at her legs in one long swoop. She quickly sat cross-legged hoping that nothing underneath that would made his wild imagination wandered off further. She handed him her business card and started presenting her business profile including the services she offered and so on. If it was someone else doing that babbling, he had already shut him off in just few minutes. But it's Savi, whom he admired for so long and now they're both alone. He knew he shouldn't had passed on the chances to get closer to her, besides indulgences was a good thing once in a while.

Christian blinked and held his hand, " Alright, I've heard much, thank you and let's discussed about your position here." Savi gasped, she couldn't believed that he accepted her just like that.

She panted, "Are you sure? I haven't get to my finest points yet!" She sat there trembling as she never been accepted without prior two more presentation. She was sure enough that she was getting a cold feet. She glanced at Christian who still smiling at her, and looking at her files.

Christian rose from his chair and walked towards her, "Alright Ms Steele. I think you got your job here. We in dire need of good documentation and translation services which only you could offer. So, can you start tomorrow?" He held his hand for a handshake.

Savi rose from her hair and shook his hand, "Then, I'll better get going. See you tomorrow Mr Grey." When she brushed against him on her way to the door exit, he caught her wrist.

He gave a sly smile and looked at her directly into her eyes,"Don't call me Mr Grey. Just call me Christian. It'll better." He released her after he noticed her few attempts to escape his grip.

* * *

Savannah was really close to loose all her emotion when Christian started pinning her to the wall. They wanted each other but the times didn't seemed so right. She let out a sighed as she walked along the corridor, entering the elevator that taking her down to the lobby. Inside the elevator, she caught up with the restlessness that clawed inside her and she couldn't stop thinking of Christian's bare hands roaming over her skin until she almost cried desperately to have him with her right there. She lazily staggered out of the elevator and slumped herself on the couch, releasing her hair from the pin. She hesitantly punched in the words to form a message which she desperately want to send to him "_I want to see you in your office after work." _She blinked and cancelled the message and shut her message box off. At that very moment she received a message which she never expected, from Christian.

_Dear Savannah,_

_Meet me after work tonight in my office, I had a lot to talk about and we could grab something to eat after that._

_Dearest,  
Christian Grey_

She switched off the phone and walked away heading towards the nearby cafe. She needed a strong caffeine to distract her mind a little bit. Her extreme sexual frustration was messing up with her mind today, big time. Maybe she could relaxed and found something else to be busy with before Christian finished his work today. She'll be looking forward to meet him tonight.

Suddenly she noticed Darien from behind her and he was walking with a woman beside him. She didn't get a close look but that blonde seemed familiar. She hurried towards the corner of the building and spied on them. He cheated on her with another woman and yet he dared to even expressed his love to her. _Fuck you Darien Shields!_

Savi quickly went back to her table and started ordering her meal. She never had been this much pissed off since their first date and right now, he clearly didn't mind cheating on her openly. She made up her mind, if he could do that to her she could sworn to God that even she could do even better.

* * *

The clock had already shown it's 5:30 pm and Christian just finished meeting with his Arabian clients and he already anxiously waited for Savi to come to his cabin. While waiting he cleared out all his files from his computer and getting ready to shut down. He decided that he would go into personal matters for the next meeting and he didn't care if she felt offended. He had put so much restraint into himself this whole week so it better be or nothing. He headed straight outside and winked at his secretary hinting that he'll be back afterwards. The secretary quickly cleared up her desk and packing up to go home straight at 5:45 pm. As he reached the elevator, he messaged Savi, "_I'll meet you in the cafe in few minutes, I'm in the elevator right now. Catch up with you later!" _He smiled after he sent the text messages as he knew she would be thrilled to have him.

Savi noticed a tall, muscular and handsome guy walking directly towards her and she gasped, "Hi, you here early than I expected!" She couldn't hid her excitement at seeing but she also too obvious in showing her frustration.

Christian sat next to her and eventually leaned towards her, "What happened just now. Anything upset you?" He cocked his head and nodded at the waiter. The waiter walked shyly towards them. Christian ordered them both cheeseburgers and fries. Savi was completely undertaken by the fact that this wealthy man could eat such junk food.

Savi hissed, "I thought you are the kind that won't dine in a McDonalds or something." She picked up her napkin and put it on her lap.

He settled himself more by leaning on the chair, "Why not?I think I should change my diet once in a while." He smirked at her.

Savi sipped her drink, "True, but don't you feel sad you might loose that great body of yours by indulging with such unhealthy eating habit?" She made a small sighed while playing with the straw inside of her drink.

Christian leaned closer and teased, "Regret that you might missed seeing it, that give me an idea!" Savi straightened herself and slapped his hand. He regained his composure and concentrated on his meal. This woman had such effect on him and he determined to know what caused her to be so frustrated the moment he saw her. The feel to pull her closer into his arms to comfort her pained him till now.

Christian chuckled, "All right, work aside. You'll be scheduled to meet a representative from our Japanese client tomorrow afternoon and the Korean representative later in the evening. But don't need to worry as I will escort you so you just focused on the paperwork and conversation with them only." He explained in details on her job scope and her responsibilities. He took out his Ipad and scratched something on it and she heard her phone beeped.

Savi stunned at the process, "How did you do that?" She gaped at him while holding her phone.

Christian dangled his Ipad at her, "I told you earlier, the power of technology!" She noticed that one of his hand crept to his neck as he unfastened his necktie and pulled it off entirely from his neck. He also had started to unbutton the collar of his shirt, revealing a glimpse of his muscular chest. Her diet went off and all she could think was if he'll going to ravish her right here in front of all people. She shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

She gulped the rest of her drink and got up, gathered her things and hinted at him, "So, shall we go now?I hated to start late because I don't want to go back late." He sipped the drink till it was empty and joined her where both made their way to the elevator together.

* * *

Soon as both managed to make their way to Christian's huge coveted cabin, Savi let out a sigh. He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong now?" She leaned on the huge mahogany door and witnessed the spectacular view of New York City from where she was standing.

She smiled, "I guess I never experienced such luxury before. It was an extreme transition for me." She walked slowly to Christian's desk and looked around the place. Then, in sad tone she confessed, "I'm sorry for my rude action towards you earlier last week. I just got a bit emotional and I snapped. I hoped you didn't take it the wrong way."

Christian led her to the couch where he brought along two glasses of champagne and handed one to her. They cheered and each sipped on their drinks. Christian put down his glass and edged himself closer to her. He took her hand and clasped his hand together, "I don't really know how to put this but I really regret the way my best friend treat you. You deserve to have better than what lies in front you right now."

Savi blinked at his statement, "What do you mean?" She shook her head and stared at him with disbelief. He rubbed his chin with his fingers and sighed frustratedly. He didn't know how to express his feeling to her but he wanted her to know right now. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground right now. Savi however dreaded at his answer.

He pushed a strand of his hair back and leaned on the couch, took a deep breath and exhale before he started, "I be frank with you. I just hope you won't disgust with me after you heard this. But, despite my friendship with him I rather swear to God that I am in love with you." Every word he spoke felt like a wax of candle pouring into every fiber of her consciousness. Why she never noticed, he had been respectful, flirtatious and careful with her for a reason. She stunned for a second, processing hundreds of thoughts. He continued, "I don't know much about this but I knew that I can't convince you after all. I'm just the same thugs as my buddy was."

Savi looked away and said, "How long has you been...I mean with this feeling?" She needed to hear everything.

Christian shuddered at her question, cleared his throat and answered, "After the first time you smacked me across my face. I was determined to teach you a lesson on that time and it turned out to be the thing I least expected. I've fallen hard on you."


	8. Chapter 8

After a long moment they look into each other, Savannah had found a true sanctuary with Christian. Despite his reckless records, he listened to her every pain, breath every life into her and comforted every restlessness she felt. She never felt the same way with Darien and even if they tried, it didn't work since the beginning. Now, she felt like two Lego pieces being snapped together. Christian knew that she belonged to him and she always knew that from the beginning, she was for him all along.

Savi laughed at the thought, "Why didn't we met earlier?" She saw that he laughed at himself too.

Christian put his hand on hers, "Partly because I'm insane, I never looked at you." He admitted at his fault not looking for her.

Savi turned to look at him before saying, "Is it because back then you busy chasing whores to be your submissive and bedding countless ladies?" He raised an eyebrow at her question. He laughed and continued sipping his champagne.

He rolled his eyes, "That was very long ago, I couldn't remember every detail. But I had to admit I didn't enjoy it much." He refilled his class and sniffled a laugh, "I didn't know you are jealous!"

Savi slapped his hand away from her cheek, "I'm not jealous. Stop flattering yourself."

Christian put down his glass and tilted her chin with his finger, "Savi, are you sure about this? I have been waiting for so long. I can't guaranteed that it won't hurt at all." He looked closer into her eyes, "Are you ready to be mine?"

Savi looked at him with glittery eyes, reflecting years of longing to be loved, cherished and touched like a woman. She wanted to feel wanted again, to feel beautiful in a man's eye. "I don't know. I want to trust you with it. And I knew you will love me as I am." She snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder. She could still hear his heart beating faster than hers._ They knew that what they will do tonight was meant to be._

* * *

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and helped her to her feet and when both were standing facing each other, he released her shawl away from her shoulders, leaving her cleavage bared to him. He slowly slid her suit jacket off and threw it to the floor with a wicked grin. Savi shuddered when he started running his hand over her shoulders and waist, his every touch stir a forbidden pleasure that being denied for so long. He placed a wet trail of kisses all over her shoulders and to her collarbones and she gasped. He calmed her by muttering, "Sshhh, it's alright." He unzipped her blouse and pulled it off effortlessly until he managed to bare her to only a teal colored lacy bra. He sighed with pleasure at the sight of her and he pulled her into his embraces and they started kissing.

At first the kiss was eager yet exploring, slowly but demanding and moment after it becomes more intense, passionate, wild and urgent. As she pulled away from the kiss, she helped Christian with his clothing. Christian shuddered at her fingers touching him and this was the first time he'll ever let a woman advanced on him, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He let her did it slowly and given her enough time to explore him, she could heard him fought a moan when she trailed her kisses from his throat to his collarbone. He felt her soft palms pressing his muscular chest, and he looked down at her sparkling eyes, lust reflected clearly over there and the lust directed to him as she continued working her way; nipping, rubbing, massaging and running her hands over his muscular chest up and down.

He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall, attacking her neck and latched like a hungry vampire. She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in and inviting him closer to her before she threw her legs up and wrapped herself around his waist. He moaned to her ear, "I can't control myself tonight. I want you desperately!"

Savi bit at his lower lip and caught her breath, her voice throaty, "I want you hard and deep tonight. I'm all yours!" In one swoop he carried her to the other room in his cabin where she noticed a huge bed awaited. _This must be where he screwed all his women, _she thought and then she pushed aside the annoyance at the thought of him pleasuring others on the same bed.

Savi turned to him when they were on the bed, shakily she confessed, "First before we do it, I need to let you know few things about me. I know what I telling you might come off as ridiculous and you might even laugh at me. But you deserve to know the truth after all." After a few pauses she continued, "I can't have babies. I can't get pregnant. I had an accident when I was a teenager and the gynecologist told me that my female plumbing is irregular." Christian's eyes widened and he stopped dead for a second.

Christian pushed a strand of her hair away from her delicate face, "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you tell..." He signaled with his head and Savi cupped his face. She nodded that she already informed Darien about this. He whispered, "Listen, if you think I felt blessed about this, you definitely wrong at all score. I know how you feel but I'm not going to act like a bastard about your condition. We'll figure it out together, I promise!"

They rolled together on the bed and finally Christian decided to be on top. He didn't enjoyed his woman rocking him and he liked it much where he can see his woman eye to eye. Pulling over the sheet, Christian shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor and Savi took her time exploring his upper body muscles. Every part of his body fascinated her from his well-developed biceps to the ridges of his drool-worthy six-pack abs and the hard planes from the wide expanse of his muscled chest. She splayed her hands on his back and feeling his soft velvety skin already damped from their recent make out session. He ditched her bra off leaving her fully bloomed breasts exposed to his touch. He breathed on her shoulder, blowing at her throat and trailing wet kisses around her breasts and sometimes when he felt excited, he bit them softly. Savi jerked her body up and down as he continued to work his way along her fragile body. She fist her hand on his head and grabbed it, guiding him to her wonderland where he continued nipping, biting, kissing and licking all the way though. By the time he managed to yank her underwear free, he focused his attention on pleasuring between her thighs.

Wantonly, she threw her legs around him and clasped him, inviting him closer to her. She made a quick work of undoing his pants and slid them off him before his black boxer followed. She eagerly stroked his shaft which already hard and glistening with pre-cum. He moaned with pleasure as he slid it up and down her belly and teased her by playing with her already swollen clitoris. "Breath, darling. Don't fight it. It will open slowly," his voice throaty as he begged her to open up for him. He reassured her again, "A little more, Savi. Please spread you pretty legs for me." He plunged into her slowly, she took it inch by inch until he filled her. As he began to thrust, her hips jerked and she cried, "Oh, Goddess!"

Christian went still for a moment. He looked at her with concern and cradled her to his chest, "Savi, are you alright?Did I hurt you now!" He managed to speak in between his pant.

She looked at him dreamily, her eyelid heavy, "No, just that the way you filled me is wonderful. I can barely breath for a while." He positioned himself for her comfort. She smiled at him and it melted his very heart. He had forever lost his heart to this innocent woman he cradled in his arms right now.

He continued his thrusts, pumping into her again with slow motion. "If I hurt you, you can tell me to stop for a while. I don't had any intention on hurting you," he kissed her passionately again and slowly he developed a possessiveness towards her, his thrusting and pumping became more urgent and faster and she finally able to pick up her pace and matched his rhythm. Her moans louder and she clawed at his back, until at the moment of orgasm she scratched his bottom cheeks and drew blood. Her act of recklessness triggered his own release and all she could heard was their screams and moans tangled together to form a song that they would barely forget.

* * *

Barely opening her eyes, Savi realized she had awakened with a very different, delicious feeling. She could barely moved resulted from her aftermath. She fully aware right now she already torn, no longer a virgin and she already belonged to him, the beautiful man sleeping right next to her where her head was resting on his sculpted chest right now. She felt a warm familiar breath on her head and it was the breath that given her life again. She reared herself a bit to catch a glimpse of him still sleeping, the urge to wake him up for round two seemed very appealing right now. Despite her needs, she shut down her wanton desire and draped herself peacefully with him and took a deep breath. The way he cuddled her made her felt like a sanctuary and his touch had changed her life forever. He stirred suddenly and Savi thought that he might got up and get dressed to leave her so she pretended to sleep. Suddenly, she felt strong hands circled her waist and her breasts making her felt safe once again. He looked at her dreamily, "You know you rivaled an angel by now?"

Savi pinched the bridge of his nose, "I bet you said that to all the girls!" She hiccuped and he snorted a laughter.

Christian rested on his elbow and continued looking down at his beautiful angel. "No, only to you. No other dared to cross into my territory except you," he pointed at her nose and she smiled pleasingly. They laid together with her draped across his chest for many more hours until they realized that it's already 10:00 pm.

Frantically, Savi got dressed and Christian assisted her in gathering all her clothing. Still panting, he lazily found his way to his clothing and she sometimes stole a glance at his wonderful sculpted body. He led her to the elevator and inside they shared again another heart-stopping kiss that made her knee buckled. Soon as the elevator reached the lobby, they came face to face with Darien. Her breath caught in her throat and Christian only managed to gasp. "What are you doing here at this strange hour?"

Darien gave a sly smile and cocked his head, "No way, it's me that suppose to ask you the question. And you Savannah, why you were here?"

Savi hesitated and she glanced at Christian. He nodded at her and she began, "Well, we had a great discussion that I lost track of time. It's amazing how time does flies!" Darien tugged her away from Christian and dragged her to the parking lot, 'What are you doing?You hurting my arm!"

Christian followed from behind, "Hey Darien!Don't be so hard on her!" At that moment a smack landed across Darien's face that he stumbled to the ground. He warned Christian again, "Don't bother us!Go fuck your whores!"

Christian edged closer and pointed his finger at him, "Listen friend. I'll be nice to you this time but I don't know what else I could bring upon you if you dared to hurt Savi again!" With heavy heart, she turned to look at him for one final time and left with Darien.


	9. Chapter 9

Savannah stormed into Darien's room and shot him a bird, "Bastard, I couldn't believe you even act that way to your best friend!" She stood in front of his desk with both of her arms folded over her chest. Darien eyed her from head to toe, he realized this Savi had changed ever since he brought upon an ultimatum to her months ago. She no longer a boring duck but already turned out to be a fucking gorgeous swan. Right now she was dressed in a beautiful slinky rosy red cocktail dress and red wool shawl draped across her bare shoulders. Her fine caramel brown hair pulled into chic French twist. Her appearance today screamed "I'M HOT!" Darien continued focusing on his work and pretended not to hear.

"You know what?You can keep up with this shit!I don't even care anymore," she walked out from the room after snatching her purse from his desk and hurried to the elevator. Darien followed her and found her sobbing next to the elevator. He quickly softened and pulled her closer to him.

She edged away from him, "No Dary I don't need your sympathy right now. I want you to decided if you care for me or not." For the first time she began to feel more determined. "If you serious with us, then I want you to change your attitude. If not, I want you to releases me."

Like a lightning strike, he gasped as he heard her own ultimatum. He now did not doubted any of her sudden change of attitude, someone must be messing with her head and turning her up against him. "But we were engaged, aren't we?We promised to be together?"

She snorted a laughter, "I bet I'm the only one who still holding on to the vow, not you!Did you ever try to make me feel appreciated? You always running around chasing bimbos in front of me. How does that make me feel!" Her eyes widened with anger. She getting pissed beyond words and right now, she was at furious.

She walked into the elevator, "You want to continue this shit?It's your choice. I've decided to play along." She waved him goodbye and the elevator reached down to the lobby where he headed straight outside and waited for the cab to picked her up.

* * *

While waiting for the cab, it was starting to rain heavily and Savi caught in the taxi stand halfway wet. _Urghh, I so hating my life right now!_ She stomped on her foot and climbed the seat so she won't get much further wet. From afar, she noticed the Grey Mercedes coming right her way. She blinked with disbelief until the car lowered it's window and Christian peered out, "Hey, Savi!Hop in, it's wet out here!" Hesitated, she slowly climbed down the seat and hop into his vehicle. She let loose her French twist and dashed away her tears. None of her principles had said she should cry whenever she experienced relationship problem, but she already bombed with frustration. Here, she had Christian and his love for her was far excruciating while there she had Darien that continuously ignored her and manipulated her by all means.

Christian noticed a long quietness from Savi, spoke to cheer her up, "Another fight with my best friend again?" He took one hand and clasped it on top of hers, calming her down. She looked away and ignored his question as best as she could.

He continued, more softer this time, "I know you are hurt but if you don't tell me, how am I suppose to know how I can help you. You have to trust me with this!" He was being insistent this time and it's very charming.

She touched his lips, "I'll be fine." She turned back to look away at the window and Christian get his vehicle into drive. Along the way, Christian shared the jokes he used to play with Darien with her and both found themselves matched in so many ways. She also told her about the time she cut her hair to look more like Mr Kangaroo and he almost died of laughing. He told her about his life when his parents died and he was left with his uncle, a womanizer and heartless tycoon. That's why he befriended Darien and he realized that it's more fun to have a family and he loved them like his own. As he finished his story, he noticed that Savi has already fallen asleep so he continued driving until he reached her house.

He awakened her with a kiss, "Hey, home sweet home." She yawned and stretched, and made him even more excited so he walked around to her side and opened her door. He lifted her from her seat and carried her inside. As he managed to put her down safely, he switched on the light of the living room and locked the door. Savi looked at him dreamily and smiled. He sat next to her and leaned over the couch, taking a deep breath.

Savi put her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for the ride. I'm sorry causing you much trouble." He shook his head and unwrapped his shawl from his shoulders. He bent over and kissed her cheek once again, sending shivers down her spine. She felt jumpy tonight and the thought of being alone with him did nothing to calm her inside. The sight of his 'just fucked' hair messed made her want to grab it while he work his way through her body. But she decided that they should take it slow tonight since it seemed so reckless. He accepted her opinion and he agreed to stay with her tonight, minus the sex part.

She helped him prepared his bed and he took his time marveled at the coziness of the room. He used to have huge rooms to stay but it's nice to have a change sometimes. He slumped himself on the bed and grabbed her from behind. He put her sitting on his lap and held each other closely. She released herself from him to let him change and left to her own room.

Her heart beat faster than she thought. They were alone together right now and how could she passed up the chance to snuggle with him?She paced back and forth in her bedroom, feeling restless as the night drew closer. When temptation lied next to your door, you never ask them first. But right now all she could do was pray that tonight will be a pleasant night for both of them.

* * *

Christian continued undressing leaving only his open shirt and pants because he tried to respect that he was in someone else' house. He usually sleep nude at home, as anyone won't bother. The feeling of his restlessness grew as the night brought out the darker shade of it. He tempted to knock on her door for a permission to repeat the pleasure they shared last night. He spent the whole night looking at the moon that somehow reflected his desire, the beautiful Savannah. He got bored and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of spring water and while he was closing it, he bumped into Savi. Startled, she smiled and made her way to the wash basin. He looked at her with full admiration and she was in her plain black nightgown. He noticed the forbidden part of it, she worn a garter to be exact and it immediately conjured up a fantasy before him.

Savi raised an eyebrow and asked him, "What's wrong?Why you looking at me like a treat?" She made an attempt to cover any suspicious part of her body but barely able to.

He licked his lips and continued staring, "No, but I guess you are dressing like a treat." His eyes raked her body from head to toes. She flinched somehow and he found that an added advantage. He slipped away from the kitchen and walked heading to his room.

Savi stood by the wash basin, inhaling a deep breath as she tried to focus and wiping away the urge to run to his room and made out with him. Every time he was around, she felt clueless and restless. Not to mentioned her sex drive kicked into action a lot more when he's around. Talk about curb your enthusiasm so to speak.

* * *

The next morning, the sound of car engine awakened Savi from her beauty sleep and as she opened her eyes, she squinted at the bright sunlight washing her room. She closed back the curtain and pulled the pillow closer to her face. She gave up when she heard Christian already pressing his engine and made a noisy squeaking sound. "Geez, Christian!What the hell are you thinking. It's 8:00 am in the morning and it's Sunday for God's sake!" she snapped. He was wearing a faded blue jeans and a grey tank top, showing off his well built body for her eyes to feast on. The view of his backside always tempted her to smack it hard. Then she noticed he was looking directly at her with undisguised lust in his eyes. She could be pissing in her pant right now trying to fight back the temptation. She went back inside and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before starting off anew.

After shower, she go through her huge wardrobe and settled for a lovely pencil short skirt, v-neck vest and grey t-shirt. Not exactly feminine but she not impressing anyone today. She made a quick wok at the kitchen and came up with great breakfast menu:- fried eggs, pancakes and glasses of soya milk. When Christian went in after his hard work at the garage fixing his automotive, he sniffed on the sweet aroma of eggs and pancakes. He hurried to sit next to her and she grimaced, "Eww, shouldn't you get a bath first? It's overpowering in here!" He pinched her cheek and she clipped him smartly on his head.

He smirked, "I thought you loved masculine smell." He leaned closer to her and she held her hand to get him discouraged.

Savi glanced at him, "No, I'm already dressed for today so it's your turn. Should we do something fun outside during Saturday?"

He stood up and sighed when he made his way to the bathroom. Savi couldn't helped herself instead of staring at that sculpted body as he moved. She immediately fanned herself and leaned on her chair. A while later, her cell phone flashed and she noticed a new message coming in. _Oh my God, Darien coming over? _She was completely terrified. She messaged him back telling that she'll meet him later in the afternoon. She lied about being with friends and whatsoever.

She quickly knocked on the bathroom door, Christian peered through, "Ermm, you looked pale. What's going on?" He wiped the droplets of water from his face and damned him if that didn't encouraged her to strip and joined him in the shower.

She whispered at him, "Darien want to meet me. I have to see him later in the afternoon. We just had to grab a quick bite before that. I'm sorry I had to cancel with you." She looked at him dearly. It almost broke his heart.

He nodded and hinted that he'll be ready in an hour. She left him and waited for him at the living room. It's hard when you have to juggle two men in your life let alone fallen hard for one of them. She had to figured out how this relationship can work without hurting anybody else feeling. _Sometimes being in love can be suck!_


	10. Chapter 10

Christian accompanied Savannah on her shopping spree that morning right after breakfast. They headed downtime, holding hands and smiling to the adoring public. She knew sooner or later they had to tell Darien the truth that their relationship was already over. Secret or no secret, you can make up for a relationship if your heart wasn't really there to start with. Dropping by at Midori Cafe, Christian settled in for a Vietnamese fish soup while Savi decided on steamed Dory. She glanced around hoping that they won't encounter another face to face bump with Darien. Christian sensed her uneasiness and immediately held her hand, "What's wrong?You seem anxious about something?" She shook her head and sipped her tea.

Savi pushed a strand of hair away from her face and blew a breath, "I don't know. I never feel right about this at first place. Cheating isn't my first choice when I want to get involved in a relationship!" She cast a gloomy look on her face.

Christian let out a sigh of annoyance, "Nobody thinks like that these days. He can cheat on you so why not you do the same to him. Besides he never loved you the way I do." On hearing the word 'Love you the way I do' really made up her mood. She mustered up a smile to him and touched his cheek.

"I knew you did. Thank you for accepting me the way I am." She let out a small laugh when he tickled her shoulder with his hand. She knew whenever her life seemed like falling apart, he would always be there for her. She leaned across the table and teased, "You are very bad right now, Mr Grey. I think you need to be punished sometimes. Is it a turn on for you?"

Christian eyed her carefully, "Careful Savi, don't tempt the lion." He sipped his tea slowly and raised an eyebrow at her. She could see he was getting a boner right now and it would be fascinating to get into action at the moment. She tantalizingly moved her legs, sliding it up and down his thighs and she heard him fought a groan. She caught him inhaling deep and his eyes rolled up, she was ready to become his vixen. She looked at her watch and jumped.

"It's already time, well I think I gotta go. See you around then." She waved at him and hurried to the other side of the street. Christian watched her with longing in his heart.

* * *

Savi finally made it up on time to the auction gallery where Darien had asked to meet her. She spotted him among the corporate leaders in the ballroom and he was looking just as delicious as ever. Dressed in dark brownish suits jacket and matching pants with peach turtle neck shirt, it emphasized his warm eyes that heated up as soon as he set his eyes on her. She stood near the mirror and looked at her reflection, grey knee-length pencil skirt, striped white-black blouse and a black scarf tied at her hair. At least she looked presentable enough for such event. She waved at him and he pushed his way through the crowd to meet her.

"Sorry I couldn't join you for breakfast. My schedule had been a bit uptight." She playfully nudged at him and she still sensed his suspicion. Feared he might noticed she quickly changed the subject and led him to their private booth.

As they settled themselves inside, Darien took her hand in his and said, "I want to talk to you about something. I know you won't like this but I need to to be really careful around Christian." He twitched his jaw, thinking of the right statement to change her mind about his best friend. She blinked and glanced around. A topic like this can easily made her loose all kind of appetite.

He continued, and she kinda dreading the sentences, "He's a kinky freak. You shouldn't get too close with him."

Savi shrugged, "Come on, he just trying to be a good friend." _Ya right, a friend that I fuck all night._

She shook her head from the strange thoughts and sipped the martini brought by the waiter. She looked at Darien and he looked pissed. She didn't recalled saying something that punched him that hard at his gut "Are you alright?' she asked huskily.

He taunted her with sarcasm, "Well, I noticed that lately you're different. You seems very much fulfilled!" Nervously, Savi spilled out the drink from her mouth. It almost hit her that he suspected she had an affair with someone else. He continued to smile ruefully at her, while dangling with his straw. She leaned on the couch, trying to collect her thought. Any wrong move could jeopardize her and Christian's, they needed to figure it out fast and set things straight.

Savi inhaled deeply, "Fine then, I'm a bit tired with my work. Christian run a tight ship!" She sipped at her tea and cringed. No wonder she escaped breakfast whenever it involved tea!

He leaned towards her and teased, "Your place or mine?" He made a ticklish stroke over her thigh and slid his hand behind her back.

Savi struggled to escape his embraces but he was too strong, "Isn't it a bit reckless. We just made up and suddenly you want to jump into my skirt. That's insane!" She pushed him away and he ignorantly lifted her from her seat, carried her to the room located upstairs and locked the door.

Savi curled on the bed, "Darien, no!This is not right. I'm not...ready. Yes, yes. I need some space!" He growled and climbed onto the bed like a graceful panther. _Shit!This not going good neither!_ She jumped from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door from inside. She heard him painfully calling her from outside.

"Come on, Savannah!Don't act like such a bitch!" he spat and she heard him kicked at the door. She paced in the bathroom, thinking how she could escaped? Finally she given up, she unlocked the door and in her attempt to calm him down she did a little striptease. Before he could react to any of her performance, she tied both of his hands to the bedpost using her scarf and she gathered her thing. Glancing back at him, she opened the door and left.

She hurried outside and slumped on the bench nearby the lobby. He tried to compare both men that indirectly effected her life in some ways. Darien was harsh, cold and demanding. Always acting immature when it came to argument and did have a lot of temper. Christian on the other hand, mysterious, passionate, caring and definitely a keeper. She felt trapped between two men who bathed her with endless promises. She knew this relationship will finally lead to heartbreak but she dared herself to try and then, this Christian Grey came along and introduced her to a world she never much encountered with Darien. She recalled the words he said when they first made love inside his office, "If falling in love and loving you was a sin, I willingly be damned for the rest of my life!"

* * *

Savi took a long route to Primavera, a newly popular club for elite guests and she found that her rough day today could use a little fun night out. She walked in and reserved a table for two, not that she needed a companion tonight anyway but she needed some spaces for herself tonight and it has been quite a while since she blew off some steam. Once the waiter came across her table, took her order and hurried back to the bar, she saw a very familiar figure on the stage sitting next to a piano. She remembered it quite well, the broad shoulders, well-developed biceps, lean and muscular body following that athletic legs that made the man worthy to swoon over. She caught herself breathless at the sight of him on the stage with his piano and he started off with the haunting tune that sent shivers down her spines.

He made the music so beautiful, his husky voice sang to the tune like a lingering caress around her, enveloping her in a tingling sensation. She glanced around the club, reassuring her that no one noticed how much this man effected her. He spun around and winked at her, and she lowered her head. She couldn't helped but grin to satisfaction. Christian sang a song directly dedicated to her, how insane is that?Next thing she knew after the song ended, he was walking to her table. "Hey, Savi it's a pleasure to see you here!How did you find me?" He sounded anticipated. She blew out a breath.

"I was looking for a place to have fun and Primavera seems very right to me. What are you doing here at first place?" She eyed him sarcastically. She sipped her vodka and toyed with her salad. Christian was dressed to the ninth tonight. Dark maroon suits with cream silk shirt underneath and vintage vest under his jacket. He looked beyond handsome.

He slid his hand under his jacket and pulled something like a quilt out from the pocket. He handed it to her, grinning, "I have always want to give this to you. But the time seems to suck so I hope you accept it, please?"

Savi opened the quilt box and noticed a beautiful diamond ring with a heart-shaped stone in the center. She had been longing to have since she first set her eyes on the ring during the opening of the new Tiffany store downtown. Well, that was about 6 years ago and until now, for God's sake it cost almost 1.4 million dollars to be exact. She gulped a lungful of air and stared at it. "It's beautiful, really. But I don't think it's necessary." She handed it back to him.

He hesitant at the moment and sighed, "Don't take this the wrong way. I cherished you with all my heart and I want something to brand you as mine. Don't worry about him, I'll think of something to explain it to him." He smiled at her sudden change of attitude. She leaned back to her seat and sipped the rest of her drink.

She held her hand and led him out from the club, "Maybe we should play tonight? What you do think?" He gripped her wrist and pulled her closer. His eyes burned with hunger to be with her. She shuddered at the thought.

He glanced around and whispered at her ear, "Don't worry. I found a perfect playground for us here at my club. I escorted you there." He led her to the corner and opened the door. Then, they found the elevator to the 2nd floor and headed in. Inside the elevator, Savi had butterfly in her stomach and she nearly experiencing nervous breakdown. "Are you alright?" He looked at her with concern. She nodded and smiled. He led her into the room which he called his playground. The Red Room.

Inside, the room atmosphere really caught her attention. Savi never thought of something like this. It breathed sex and smelled like one too. She looked at Christian and she caught him staring at her with longing. He came to sat next to her on the bed and she let out a small sigh. "I need to tell you something about me. Something you might find disgusting later. But I hope you won't hate me for it." He looked sad and determined. She nodded and turned to face him. He explained in details.

"I had this kinky habit that hard to break. It's BDSM and and I happened to enjoy getting my women tied up and gagged. It might also included domination and role-playing. I don't know I just thought this game is arousing to us both." He found no answer from Savi's side and he knew that he must be asking so much from her.

When he about to leave, Savi grabbed his hand. She stuttered, "Did you use whip and lashed them?Did you hurt any of your previous women. And did you really think of them as women?" His eyes widened and he just stopped dead at her questions. _Am I going to loose her now?_


	11. Chapter 11

Savannah sat there, processing millions of thoughts. Besides her, Christian is the man she's in love with but clearly had a ridiculous habit that made her want to puke just by mentioning it. _Am I really that messed up?_ She glanced at him, he looked so terrible right now. Had she hurt his feeling by taking a long silence? But she somehow speechless, she can't condemned him for this, he was messed up during that time and she needed to help him get through this together. He looked beaten to her by now and she approached him, resting her head on his chest, "I know. I'm sorry it just..I need time to process this. You know I'm new to this stuff." He cheered up and pulled her closer. His heart beating twice as fast from before. So much for being sad and brooding!

"Listen, I don't ask you to accept this. I can't forget the habit as long as I'm with you. You know you are my salvation and my redemption." He clasped his hands together on hers and looked at her dearly. She was taken aback, she almost wished it was Darien who spoken those beautiful words to her. She knew now that her heart had really belonged to Christian forever.

She leaned in closer and kissed his chin, "I want to give BDSM a try, if you don't mind. Maybe that's what I'm looking for all these years!" She took a whip and lashed it on the floor. "Enticing enough, right?" She winked at him. She walked towards him and grabbed the collar of his suits jacket, "Although I want an exchange tonight. I want to be in control here." He gave her a wicked smile and led her to the bed, as he handed her the sash which she could use to tie him on the bed later. When she took her sash from him, she noticed he already taken off his suit jacket and his vest with one swift move.

She lied him down on the bed and stretched his arms above his head. She tied both of his hands behind the bedpost and loosened his necktie, she slid it off him and used it to blindfold him. Totally helpless, she could sensed his eagerness for her and his increasing need to be inside her. She whispered at his ear, causing him to let out a moan, "Tonight you can talk to my alter ego, Ivy. Ivy loved to teach his men a lesson!" She kissed his earlobe and taunted him with her tongue, making him writhed under her.

She slid her skirt off her and left herself with only a pastel panty. With a slow tantalizing motion, she unbuttoned her blouse one by one and slipped it off her shoulder to expose her busty, bra clad breasts that she longed to have him stroke them. She lowered herself to him and planted a slow earth-shattering kiss on his lips before he responded with a hunger she barely recognized. She felt him thrusting his tongue inside her, playing with hers and they were consumed with the lust that enveloping them both, when she pulled back, she heard him groaned with frustration.

"Careful, Mr Grey. You being too hasty!" She taunted him back, she ran her hands on his chest and worked her way to undress him. With each button released, she pressed her lips to his skin, nipping and kissing it. He shuddered at her touch and kisses, causing him to breath at a much rapid pace. Staring at his chest moving up and down, she knew she finally found a perfect instrument to tease him. She noticed a fine sheen of sweat formed on his body.

"Oh, God!" Is the only thing he could muttered between in taking of his breath.

Savi smiled at his reaction, "Soon, Mr Grey. We just getting started. I haven't quite done with you, yet!" She teased him.

She palmed at his muscular chest and run her hands up and down until she reached his mouth drooling six-pack abs. It caused him to moan louder and she got more excited this time. She bent towards his collarbone and pressed wet kisses along his body. Sometimes, she stopped for a while to pay attention on his muscled chest, grazing lightly at each of his nipples until it hardened into hard bud. He struggled a groan and licked the corner of his lips, "God, Savi. You killing me there." Savi eagerly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper, she noticed his huge bulge from the boxer brief he was wearing underneath. She slid it lower and pulled out his erection. He was definitely in heat and she was willing to serve him at this moment. She ran her tongue along his length and heard him fought a moan. He gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to spill inside her mouth. Then, she took him deep into her throat and she went up and down his length, making him wept in agony. He jerked his body up and thrust into her mouth with urgency that shook them both.

Finally, she withdrew and crawled back up to meet his face, "Sorry Mr Grey, don't want you to get you there too soon. You had a lot to show me, don't you?" She nibbled at his earlobe, his face were very much covered with trickled of sweat from recent blowjob. He still muttering curses under his breath.

She straddled his hips and let his erection slowly filling her entrance, and she started to rock slowly back and forth. She sensed that Christian was trembling beneath her, fighting his own release. For the first time in his life, Christian experienced sweet pain, torture and wonder of being pleasured by a woman. He stammered between in intake if breath, "I love you, Savi." She bent down again for the last time and kissed him passionately, while she held his shoulders, never letting go.

Savi felt her orgasm building, she continued pumping ignoring the pain she felt when he went a bit deeper with her. Christian continued to thrust into her, and after few times she lost it. Her orgasm broke and she was weeping ruby tears of her own, and hers triggered his own releases where he screamed her name. His scream echoed throughout the room sending a sense of despair and shame. Finally, Savi collapsed on his chest and sighed with pleasure.

"My God, Savi I thought I'm hurting you." He muttered under his breath, still feeling love hazed. He took a deep breath and Savi draped her arms across his body. He whispered against her ear, "Well, aren't you going to untie me now?I'm a bit exhausted out here." She awakened and crawled on top of him and untied both of his hands while pulling off his necktie over his head.

He smiled at her, snuggled against her neck and she muttered, "Sorry, I hoped I didn't hurt you just now. I might get carried away sometimes." He pushed a strand of hair from her face and pulled her closer to his arms. He held her for long time and finally both fallen asleep in the room.

* * *

Darien was pissed beyond words at Savi's action of abandoning him during their glorious make out session. He was embarrassed and he vowed that he won't let her get away that easily. He punched in her number through his cellphone and waited for a ring. Still, nobody answered and it really did angered him surprisingly. Could be his ego couldn't take no for an answer. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was nearly past 12:00 am and still there was no sign of her. "I couldn't believe it. She just disappeared after she kneaded me in the groin." His father laughed at his son reaction. He turned to face his father, looking dismay, "Why are you laughing?"

His father had a very warped sense of humor, "You never take care of her, son!Obviously some lucky guy snatch her away."

Darien wasn't convinced, "Someone like who, Christian?Come on he only interested in busty whores!" His father shook his head. His son had learned nothing from his relationship. He liked Savannah too much to be his daughter-in-law but if his son didn't changed his attitude, she could easily slipped away.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he frantically answered, "What happened to you, honey?I am worried sick. Do you want me to pick you up?" He tried to think of word that will smooth her down. She let out a small laugh.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Actually I'm heading home now." Savi lied through her phone. "I'll see you around tomorrow." She hung up before he could say any more word. At least she given him a chance to made up for his mistakes and he intended to make the most of it.

* * *

Christian pulled down in front of Savi's home and he turned off the engine. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to corrupt you tonight," he spoke softly, she could barely heard. He continued, "Although, I find it exciting. Who's Ivy, by the way?"

Savi's eyes widened, "It's my alter ego whenever I'm angry at someone. But don't worry, this Ivy won't hurt you. She just a bit naughty sometimes." She unfastened her seat belt and climbed out of the car. She bent forward and called him, "Thanks for tonight." Christian climbed out of his car and chase after her. He cupped her face and inhaled.

"You are intoxicating, Savannah. You make me addicted and you consumed me." She smiled at his compliments. It had been so long since someone complimented her that way. Savi gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and headed inside. He nearly fainted when she winked at him back once she were inside. He climbed back into his car, shaking off those weird thoughts on spending every night here, at Savi's home.

Once inside, Savi switched on all the lights and headed to her room. She got undressed and walked into the bathroom, adjusting the temperature of the shower. After getting used to the hard blast, she tilt her face and let the shower to blast her face. She felt liberated as soon as she was in the shower and she didn't had any regret. After rinsing herself with a clean towel, she climbed on her bed and lied down.

While sprawling on the bed, she received a message from Christian, over her phone:-

_Dear Savannah,_

_Sorry for the short time with you, I hoped it didn't had to end too fast. I want to make up for that time and thinking that maybe we can spend this weekend nights together? I'm sorry for pushing you and I know it's not appropriate to rush everything between us since you still in relationship with Darien. But I couldn't bear any minute without you. Hope you understand my clear desire._

_Best regards,  
Christian Grey  
_

That is pretty understandable. He cherished her and at the same time he was loyal to his friendship with Darien. It's hard to find such noble man who would do anything just to please the person he care. Savi realized that all she had done was giving him the hard time. She should already made up her mind to choose which man she going to spend her lifetime with but she chosen this path. She had made up her mind, she would do anything to save Christian and to protect their relationship. She don't know how she would manage it but she could at least try. The only thing that was clear to her now, was that she truly in love with Christian...and that's for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

While walking into Christian's office that very morning, Savannah was shocked beyond words to find Darien sitting casually on the couch while Christian, on the other hand worn an unreadable expression on his face. A bit jumpy, she approached Darien and sat next to him, "Are you both waiting for me?" She asked hesitantly. She saw the intense look in Christian's eyes when she touched his friend's hand in an intimate way. He looked away and raked through his hair. She ignored him as best as she could and continued, "Anything I can do for you at this moment?"

Darien bolted up and sneered, "Well, you owe me big time. You didn't show up last night either and you avoiding me ever since!" She closed her eyes, thinking of a perfect excuse to come up with. She must not relied on Christian when the relationship problem surfaced, she didn't want to make him looked like a third wheel.

Christian stepped in the middle and controlled the situation, "It's not her fault, I needed her to complete some of the papers for today. You know how I am, I run a very tight ship!" He hinted at Savi to go along with the act. She nodded and sighed, explaining how her time here was definitely well spent.

Darien folded his arms across his chest and sniffled a sigh, "Fine then, but you are taking half-day off today. I'm taking you somewhere!" He signaled Christian. Christian had no objection though knowing that any word from him might stirred more troubles later.

Savi patted his back and said, "Fine, I'll see you around after lunch." She slammed the door as hard as she could during her exit. Looked like somebody had a very stubborn attitude that matched a Rocky Mountain! She stormed inside her own office and slumped herself on the chair, frustrated. She switched on her computer and gave a bit of effort to concentrate on her work but nothing seemed to come out from her mind. Then, she leaned on and glanced around her place, maybe she could use some change in her own room. Before she could get started, a small knock on her door startled her. It was Christian. He looked concern and it must be serious.

Savi straightened up and greeted him, "Morning Mr Grey, what can I help you with today?" She turned to her computer and Christian purposely sat in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What are you doing here at my place?"

Christian sat casually while reading the magazine she found in her room. "Don't worry, Darien already gone back to his own cubicle. You were acting quite strange just now." He leaned across the desk and warned, "It's bad for our reputation, you know that!" He returned back to his seat and continued flipping out pages of the magazine.

Simply annoyed, Savi rose up from her chair and walked towards him, snatching away the magazine. "You know you are being impossible!You can stay calm and pretend none of this happened. You can even get away from this unscathed!" she spatted. "I'm sorry if I act that way but you don't know how much this will effect my life in the end. It's not like you can just leave and forget!"

Christian can no longer hid his anger, "You think this didn't effect me, do you?But truly I don't regret what happened between us. You know it's the truth. Sooner or later we got to tell them the truth, whether you like it or not!" He shot one look at her before he stormed out from her room, slamming the door hard.

* * *

Christian calmed himself inside his room, looking out at the window and few minutes later, Savi knocked on his door and walked in, "Here's the files you requested. And I'm taking a half-day leave today. I'm leaving now." He chase after her, blocking her way. She looked at him with teary eyes. Damn if he didn't do something to make her cry like that. He pulled her into his arms and she sobbed. He was definitely not very good with words so he given his best effort trying to make her felt more comfortable. "Listen, don't worry about me. Go with Darien, we'll arrange another date together later. Alright then, do me a favor and muster up a smile for him." He stroke her face and wiped her tears with his fingers, she walked passed him and again, he was left alone in his room.

Suddenly, his office phone rang and his secretary spoke, "Mr Grey, there's a woman want to meet you. Do want me to call her in?"

Christian rubbed his forehead, confused. "Who was this woman?Did you take any message from her?"

She paused for a while and continued, "No I guess, her name was Elena Alexandra. Do you really know her?" His secretary starting to sound suspicious.

Christian demanded, "Just call her in." He quickly made his way to his desk and concentrated on his work. This woman might done nothing good but made himself miserable. A moment later, his secretary knocked on the door and led a beautiful 30 something woman into his room. Her silver blonde hair pinned up sensibly and she was dressed in white fur jacket and slinky silver chiffon cocktail gown. Her pale complexion emphasized her Romanian origin and she looked very determined, business-like today. Christian taunted her while typing on his computer, "So, what brought you here, Elena? Bored of your incestuous lifestyle back there?"

Elena slurred, "Why you must tease me all the time?Why a woman can travel for business?I have a life too you know!" She slumped herself on the couch and played with its fabric. She looked around and finally asked, "No vodka here?"

Christian went grim and spatted, "I don't have time for your bullshit, Elena!Why don't you just leave me alone!" He pointed at the door.

Elena walked gracefully towards him, touching his shoulder intimately, "My, my you never seem to change right?I thought years ago when you are all over me. Those were the days." She rolled her eyes, recalling back all the memories. Instead, Christian shoved her out from the door and slammed the door right on her face, yelling, "I don't need you!I already had Savannah!" Elena felt a rush of annoyance and walked away. She determined to find out who was this so-called Savannah.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Savi planned a romantic lunch date with Darien. She had everything perfectly planned and regardless so many work she had to do today, she decided to dedicated this time to him. The lunch date went very well and they definitely having a great time. Darien was devilishly handsome in his midnight blue sweater and black leather jacket completed with his black jeans hung low on his hips. Her mouth went dry, as every time he moved and his shirt rode up, she caught a glimpse of his well-developed rock-hard abs. His navel was pierced and it both scary and sexy. She chosen to wear her blue tank top completed with her laced cream skirt and transparent blue blouse. She was dressed to the ninth today for him, in hope that he won't suspect anything between her and Christian. For someone who wasn't that much good at lying, he could easily guess how many time Christian had brought her to orgasm.

He clasped his hands on both of hers and smiled, "Thank you for making time with me. I know our relationship need time but I can't do it alone." Savi sighed. He finally admitted it but it still hurt too much to let him go just like that.

Savi hinted him and recalled the nights he cheated on her, "But you had cheated on me, not once but twice!How that make me feel?"She lowered her head with disbelief. He didn't looked sorry at all, so much for wanting to mend the relationship. _Asshole, I should have known better. _She thought to herself.

Darien advanced, "I always want to be with you but...there's time that I'll be preoccupied with something else." Savi edged away a bit. "I've been thinking if we can fool around in my bedroom. I mean before we seriously get engaged later."

Savi shook her head, "You never changed. Always flirting with anything that walks and breathes." She excused herself to the bathroom and hurried to the wash basin. She fixed her makeup and leaned over the wall. _Please just give him this one final chance. Either way you will end up with him later.  
_

She returned back to her seat and saw Darien anxiously waiting for her. That a very noticeable change lately. Normally he flirted with other women who happened to pass by. Christian really did helped her in a thing or two, no wonder he was very eager the nights before. For the first time, he looked at her with clear desire. Congratulation, Savi!Finally you are worthy of his time. "Oh yes, next week is Christmas. My firm is holding the Christmas Eve Charity Bazaar. Please come with me as my date?"

Darien kept himself silent for a long time and finally declined, "I had a client to entertain. You know how hectic my schedule could get." He leaned forward and held her hand, "Don't worry, it just one week. These days passed by without you even knowing it."

She tried hard to muster up a smile. She knew this will happen all along. "Well I thought you might be free during that time. But it's okay. No big deal at all," she said. Although in her heart, she felt like screaming her lungs out. He didn't even had a decency to spend time with her on such wonderful holiday!

He drove her home after lunch and given a quick kiss in return. Their love life isn't plain vanilla anymore, it's just gotten a bit more complicated. She looked at her cellphone and saw a familiar message. Then, she checked her caller ID. Christian Grey. Finally, someone who could really sent her burning. She giddily hurried into her room and read the rest of the message:-

_Hi Savannah,_

_Sorry about the way I behaving today. I was under lot of pressure, seeing Darien with you almost sent me over the edge. I'm having a rough day today right after you left, my ex-flame visited me. I'm lucky you are not here, she might get into you. How's your date with him just now?I hoped you have a great time together. Not to sound obsessive but you both didn't...I mean...you know?I hoped not, I'm worried sick thinking about you. Hoped that you are free next week, Christmas is approaching and I wished I can do something to make this year's Christmas a meaningful one for you. I haven't celebrate Christmas since my parents died years ago and because of you, I found the joy to celebrate it again. Sleep well and dream of me as I will always dream of you in my sleep._

_Dearest,  
Christian Grey_

Finally a letter to make up for her awful day. She read the message again and again and decided that Christian can joined her for the charity bazaar next week. There will be a lot of corporate guests and stars over there and the thought of being dateless didn't sounded very much appealing. Maybe she could convinced him to let her use his club Primavera to hold the Christmas Eve party on that night. She run her fingers at her ring, the one Christian had given her. How awkward it was if she was supposed to marry Christian, not Darien? She switched off the light in her room continued taking a nap. She believed that one day she'll figure it out.


	13. Chapter 13

It's already 7 in the morning, it really felt like she's been sleeping all day. Savannah looked at the dark spot covering her eye, she needed to get ready for major rejection with a face like that. She stepped into the cold shower and shivered at the cold blast that hit at her skin. She finished soaping herself and quick work on shampooing before she stepped out from the shower, feeling really refreshed. She lazily headed to the bedroom and went through her wardrobe. She glanced back at the calendar and noticed that today was already Saturday. She rejoiced and pulled out a beautiful satin laced dress with v-neck tops to wear this morning. She flaunted herself on the mirror and hurried to the kitchen. Right after she turned on the stove, she received a call from Christian.

Christian with his usual lack of greetings, "What have you been doing today? I'll treat you breakfast!" She snorted a laughter hearing his proposition of a perfect morning.

"But I'm just starting with something for breakfast...Whatever, picked me up at 8:30 will you?" She grimaced with the chilli paste that smeared on her palm and hurried to the wash basin to cleanup.

She waited at the front porch and picked up her red leather jacket to complete her look on that day. Few moments later, a grey Mercedes finally arrived and pulled up right in front of her. It lowered it's window and Christian peered through it, "Ready?Hop in!" He signaled and Savi eagerly climbed into the car with huge grin on her face. He glanced at her and placed his hand on top of hers. A delicious feeling crept into her spine leaving her tingling with an unholy desire. He returned to focus on his driving and they speed off to the nearby restaurant for a quick breakfast.

* * *

Finally they reached their destination, the newly opened Swiss restaurant serving variety of breakfast and fast food that located just downtown in New York. It had quite pleasant scenery and isolated from the big buildings in the city. Christian on the other hands had booked a place here in advance since yesterday. He chosen to sit at the corner in which he will face the open space while Savi will be facing him. Now, it felt a bit overprotective. He was dressed in plain cream button down shirt and dark blue jeans today, he looked more playful and wicked in casual attire. He slid off his grey blazer and draped it across his chair. A moment later, the slim guy who could be the waiter, hurried to their table to take orders. Christian took care of the rest and Savi didn't had any problems because they happened to share the same favorite menu too.

Christian cleared his throat and asked, "So, three days more before Christmas. What are you planning on that day?" He positioned his napkin carefully on his laps and smiled at her.

Savi let out a sighed and looked at him with a yearning, "To start with, I'm dateless on that night. And my firm is doing a get together with the less fortunate. The only problem is..." she paused, lost in her thought.

Christian interrupted, "You need a place to host it, right?" Her eyes widened at his statement. She wore a skeptical look on her face.

"How did you know?" she asked wearily.

Christian shrugged off at her question, "It was written all over your face. It's alright, it has been quite a long time since we hold a charity fundraiser and a collaboration with your firm would be an awesome start!" He given her that broad grin again. Finally, she had one thing done and felt all her burden had left her shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Christian. I wouldn't know what to do without you." She clasped both of her hands on his. He held hers tight and looked directly into her eyes. She longed to has someone looked at her in such ways. Finally her charity project had been able to kick off, and she was delighted that for the first time she had someone who would be supporting her wholeheartedly in anything.

Right after breakfast, they wandered off the road for some fresh air. The morning breeze carried the scent of upcoming thunderstorm and the road was quiet, rarely and they took this advantage to walk hand in hand together. They headed to the popular lakeside, watching the swans and ducks swimming by. He picked a very isolated spot and led her to sat with him there together. The sun had not risen much yet they could still witnessed the gold shining from afar, hinting that it will be noon in few more hours.

Savi rested her head against his shoulder, got lost in her own thought. He lied his head against hers and inhaled the wonderful scene of rosemary and vanilla from her gorgeous caramel brown lock. "I hoped the time just stop right now." Suddenly he heard her wished.

He nodded and asked, "Why was that?It such an outrageous wish to make." He laughed off at her ridiculous wish and she nudged at him lightly. She shot him an angry gaze and his features quickly turned innocent. Then, she played with his chin and he shrugged, "I hate it when you were angry!" Savi laughed at his sudden confession.

She crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Then, don't make me angry!" She playfully twisted her ears and he bent backward to catch her. She tumbled on his laps and he bent down to kiss her, she responded with every kiss. He carefully placed her on the ground and he lied on top of her. For the very first time in their lives, they very sure that they were made for each other. Christian whispered at her ear, "Are we gonna get arrested, babe?" She laughed at his joke and she very well knew how much she want everyone to know that she was his.

Their intimate moments were disturbed by Christian's phone and he furiously answered, "What? Can you just leave it as it is?" He snapped his phone off and turned back his attention to Savi. "Sorry for that. You know what it meant to have interns handling our works." She nodded and mustered up a smile at him. They knew too well where this passion can transcended into and how dangerous it could be. But they were willing to sacrifice that. He helped her up to her feet and led her out from the lakeside.

As they reached his car, Savi looked at the road with regret. He approached her and tilted up her face, full with concern. "I don't know how to keep up with this anymore. I never love him, now I know it!" she confessed and sobbed against Christian's chest. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead, telling her that everything will be alright.

He released her from his embraces, "We'll get through this together. I won't let anything bad happen to you!" He sounded determined and possessive at the moment. It made her felt more secured and safe. They climbed into the car and he drove her home. Along the way, Savi couldn't stop thinking of her engagement with Darien. She really didn't want that to happen. Sensing her uneasiness, he held her hand tightly, reassuring her that everything would be just alright.

* * *

At Grey's Corporation Inc, Darien was simply busy flirting with one of his client Elena. She was the heiress to the New York Gazette magazine and right now among the most sought after woman in the city. Always dressed to impress, she was wearing the satin red dress that betrayed the curves of her body. Darien found his mouth went dry. Known as the skilled seductress, Elena Alexandra used her charm and brain to lure easy target for her own purpose. She already targeted Darien because through him she could accessed the multimillion dollar information of Grey Enterprise. Everything was definitely working at her advantage right now.

Elena sneered with disgust, "I heard you getting engaged with a translator, how decent!" She faked a laughter and glanced around to see if Christian was anywhere around.

Darien choked at hearing the statement, quickly trying to defend himself, "She's not that bad. Savannah is bright young woman and she excelled in bringing us more international clients." He filled up her glass with more vodka and settled himself on his huge chair. "So, what brought you here in the first place?"

Elena taunted him, "Why, I can't meet my pet once in a while!" She put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them lightly.

Darien shuddered and gulped a lungful of air, "Tell me Elena, what really brought you here. Christian dumped you years before right?" The thought of being dumped heartlessly by Christian stirred up some bad memories.

She snapped, "He was an ungrateful fool. He'll pay for it later. But you wiser than he is..you know that you shouldn't play with woman of my kind!"

He cleared out his throat, "Don't mistaken me with him, ma'am. I'll recognize gold miles away!"

* * *

As they reached home, Christian helped her climbed out of his car. Savi felt completely numbed all of a sudden. She suddenly felt no longer wanting to spend her time at home alone. After few hesitations, they climbed back into the car and Christian drove her to his home and decided to introduce her to his maid godmother, Mrs Adams.

As they reached the front porch, the beautiful scenery took Savannah's breath away. She never had witnessed such beautiful man-made landscape that rivaled the natural beauty of Parisian riverside. She walked towards the ponds and found some beautiful fishes playing with each other. The sight really caught her off guard, when Christian held her hand and led her inside. His house was incredibly huge and she noticed at least few antiques that could be bought from various countries.

From the kitchen, Mrs Adams hurried outside and hugged Savi, "Oh my gosh, you must be Savannah. Christian told me everything about you. You are very beautiful my child."

Savi smiled at her compliment and she sat next to Christian on the couch, barely holding hands. Christian noticed her anxiety and leaned towards her, "Don't worry, she's harmless. She already knew about us."

Savi swallowed, "You told her?Great, now my life would be fifty shades of fucked up!" She folded her arms across her breasts.

Christian put his arm behind her and held her closer to him, "Don't be, she won't tell a soul. She's like my mom if you must know." Amazingly, she believed every word he said.

The next instant, Savi received a call from Darien. She frantically got up to pick up her phone, "Hello there!"

Darien with his lack of greetings, surprised her with the news, "I'm coming home late tonight, I'll be spending my nights with a friend." Savi opened her mouth to protest but he hung up on her right after speaking. A rush of annoyance run through her veins. How could he hung up on her just like that?He was so inconsiderate!

Christian sensed her frustration quickly took her hands and led her to the garden. He felt so compelled just to make her life happy. Nobody had such effect to his life since he met Savi, she had touched every fiber of his being and all his consciousness and waking moment belonged to please her only. He declared his love for her not once but every time he saw her and his pulse beat only for her from this moment on. But he worried that one day, his dark and dirty secret will threaten to separate them and until that day come, he would forever be hers.

That night, Mrs Adams prepared a special guest room for Savi to sleep in and after making up her bed, she led her to the room and Savi found the place really pleased her. "I love it here, thank you!" Savi continued looking around, inhaling the exotic scent of lilies and jasmine.

Mrs Adams couldn't hid her smile, "My pleasure, child. It has been a while since certain woman did brought smile on his face." Savi blinked. _What did she meant by it?_

Mrs Adams left the room and closed the door from behind. Just about when Savi wanted to settle down on her bed, she heard a knock on the door. She frantically straightened her clothing and sat down properly. "Come in!" She managed to call from inside.

Christian opened the door and taken a sneak peek, "Is it alright if I come in?" He walked in let the door ajar. He walked towards her and sank himself next to her. "I hope you like it here. Sorry, this room isn't so much feminine to your liking." He pressed a joke and Savi snorted a laugh.

She leaned to him and rested her head against his chest, "It has been a while. I truly missed my parents back in Brooklyn." She pulled up her blanket and switched off the light.

Staring at her sleeping figure, Christian stroked her shoulder lightly and sighed, "If only I had met you earlier. I might never had to come to this.." Next thing he knew, he left her side and made his way to his room, closing the door from behind.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a bright Sunday morning when Savannah awakened from the sound of the birds chirping near the window. She looked at the birds who playing with each other cheerfully and she envied their freedom. She knocked on Christian's room door and called him out, "Hey, Christian! Mrs Adams had set us breakfast already." When he opened his door she noticed that he was only clad in white bleached towel, just finished his bath. Droplets of water still haven't left his body and seeing them trickled down from his chest made her mouth watered. She snapped back to attention and mustered a smile.

They went downstairs together and hand-in-hand, they headed to the kitchen. Sitting next to each other, they smelled the refreshing aroma of baked muffins and roasted coffee. Eager for a taste, Savi grabbed one of the muffin and took a bite. She sniffled a moan, "This was so delicious. I haven't taste one like this since I moved in to New York City!"

Christian chuckled, "If you become my wife later, you can have a great bucket of these muffins. Mrs Adams used to stuff me with all these food until I had to spend weeks in gym." He hinted pointing a finger at his abs.

Christian sipped his tea and excused himself to both of them while heading out of the kitchen. Savi followed him from behind and was equally surprised when she saw him putting on his blazer and gathered his bag. "You were working on Sundays!" She can't helped but felt amused.

He paused a little while opening his car door and smiled back at her, "I need to look after my company. You know how Darien was. I can't leave him there and let my business be in jeopardy!" He winked at her and climbed into the car. She watched while he drove off to the office and the prayed everything will turn out fine for today.

* * *

As he reached his cabin, Christian sank himself to his chair and switched on his computer, reading through files and emails coming in from his clients. His serene time had been disturbed by a loud bang coming from outside. He saw Darien hurried in and walking straight towards him. He slammed both of his hands on his desk and accused, "Frankly, tell me is there something going on between you and Savannah?" He looked and sounded very determined but Christian knew better. He mustered a wicked smile and ignored the accusation, turning back his attention to his work and computer. Darien didn't took the ignorance lightly, he grabbed Christian's collar and landed a smack across his face.

Rubbing at his nearly broken jaw, Christian snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you today?" He staggered up to standing position and struggled to stay calm.

Darien sneered at him, "You stole her away from me don't you? You so eager to spread her legs for you!" That statement angered Christian, as he just spitted on him. He launched himself forward and landed a blow across Darien's jaw, causing him to bounce backward and hit the wall.

"You better talk about her nicely. I'm warning you this time!" he straightened his suits back and turned his back on him. He rubbed his jaw, trying to control his anger before he went totally ballistic. He couldn't stand it if someone said something bad about Savi.

Darien spat, "I knew you had a thing with my girlfriend. At first I did strike a deal with you that you can share her with me for a one night stand. But now you stealing her away from me! What had gotten into you?" He pushed at Christian's chest. He slapped Darien's hand away from him and edged away to his desk.

"You are wrong. We both scumbags but I loved her more than you do!I had enough of this lifestyle that I'm sharing with you. She changed the course of my life!" He confessed and he sank himself to his chair, dreading his words. Darien just laughed cynically at his friend, already both torn in his desperation for the same woman.

Darien gave him a wicked grin, "Sorry, poor lover boy!But I only have one thing to say to you. You better leave her alone...she's mine!Or you want her to know your dark secrets, fair as I'm willing to elaborate them to her for your sake. Listen to me, Christian. Your love is nothing but poison to her. You eventually lead her to her undoing!" The phrase angered him as much that he rose up and grabbed Darien by the collar, ready for another blow. Hurting Savi was the last thing he had in mind and as much as he hated to admit it, Darien made such a good point.

Finally, after an intense moment, he released Darien's collar from his grip and sent him away. He slammed his hands on his desk and threw all his things around his cabin. For the first time, he felt a rush of frustration swept inside him. _My love is lethal._ The very knowledge already caused him to double over and he finally struggled to sitting position and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, his secretary called from the other line, "Mr Grey, Ms Steele want to see you." Hesitated, he replied back to the phone, "Ask her to come in." He took a deep breath and sank to his chair, facing the window.

Savi knocked on the door twice before he answered, "Come in!" She noticed that he was brooding and looked unsettled. Something major was bothering him this time and she tried to press for answer.

She sat on the chair opposite him, "You look beaten today. Care to share with me what happened?"

He grabbed his glasses and worn it, focusing on the newspapers while avoiding her eyes, "Not really, everything is fine!" She looked at him skeptically and shook her head.

Christian put down his newspaper and mustered up a smile, faintly. "I'm alright. I just need a time for myself, that's all." He excused himself and went at the back of his cabin, where he disappeared into one of the room there.

Savi let out a sigh of frustration and lazily made her way to the exit. She glanced back before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Once she was on her way to go back, Savi stood by the pillar of the Grey's Inc building and waited for Christian to appear from the rustling crowd coming out from the elevator. She tiptoed and searched around for him but nothing. He hadn't come out from his office yet and the attitude worried her. She tried to dial his phone, could he was too busy and needed a few minutes to pack up. However after few ringing tone, he still didn't picked up his phone. A rush of annoyance crept into her vein, Savi quickly took an elevator back to his office and seeing his secretary had already left, she stormed in.

Christian was sprawling on the couch with his elbow covering his face. He looked dreadful and pale. Savi hurried towards him, "Christian, what is going on? Do you need me to call you a doctor?" She knelt down before him and brushed his hair away from his forehead.

Christian turned his back on her, "I'm alright. Just go away and leave me alone."

Savi just gaped at him, she was speechless when she heard him saying that to her. "Is there something wrong?Did I do anything to offend you?" Savi grabbed his hand and pleaded.

He rose up from the couch and walked to his desk, "I need some time alone, I don't think it a lot to ask!" He packed up and hurried outside, slamming the door behind him. Savi intended to follow him and he ignored her as best as he could until both took the same elevator down.

Savi turned him to face her, " Why are you acting this way. It's not like you at all!" He blankly looked at the ceiling and pretended to not heard her.

He turned around and his eyes full with anguish, "Listen, I don't know what your point but you are suffocating me at the moment. Now stop acting clingy around me!" He grabbed her arm hard and pushed her aside. Savi felt her heart broken into thousand pieces, and she stared at him who was looking at her with disdain.

She felt a sudden urge to tie him at his office and interrogated him. Everything wasn't making sense anymore, his sudden changed of behavior and her love life. All had gradually falling down apart.

She walked lazily to the taxi stand and waited for a cab, and after few minutes waiting the dark clouds already surrounding the city and huge rain washed over. At that fragile moment, Savi found herself drenched from head to toes, she waited in the middle of the taxi stand and shivered with the coldness that enveloped her. Instantly, without she expecting a familiar grey Mercedes stopped by in front of her and Christian peered through his window. "Hop in, it's raining out there!" he managed to call from inside the vehicle. Savi hesitated for a moment, yet thought nothing better and climbed in. She stayed very quiet beside him and he felt sorry for her. But he couldn't let this passion that flair between them went any further and ended up breaking her heart. He acted serious and glanced at her once in a while. He couldn't denied how fast his heart beaten which such close proximity and he quickly cleared his throat, focusing back on the wheel.

He turned to her and asked briefly, "Are you alright?You looked pale today." Savi didn't responded. She looked away to the window.

He felt guilty for acting that way earlier in the office. He would rather risked her being mad at him than loosing her in the end. He took a slow step in convincing her, "I'm sorry the way I act earlier. I'm not supposed to be so hard on you. I'm just under a lot of stress and I just snap." He clasped his hand on hers and her smile returned to her face. Savi took his hand to her lips and kissed it. His breath went shallow.

Hesitated, Christian apologized, "I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe we shouldn't see each other too often. We needed some spaces." Savi astounded by his revelation. She never thought such idea would ever came out from his mouth.

She turned to face him, "What made you say that? You found someone else better than me?" She accused and he quickly screeched the wheel, stopping his car.

His eyes blazed with anger, "Can you stop with the childish infatuation!There's no more of such thing these days!Darien suspected us already!Do you really want us to be exposed?" She shook her head in silent. Tears trickled down her cheek. He was a sucker for crying female. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes thinking about all the temper tantrums he had been throwing out at Savi all this day.

They continued their journey as Savi calmed herself a bit and he dropped her in front of her house. She walked towards her entrance door and glanced back at him. His heart definitely missed a beat.

He angered at not being able to do anything about it. Why he needed to be haunted again by all the sins from his past when he just tried to built back his life. He might loose Savi in the process and it would killed him.

He started his engine and drove off home with full regrets.


	15. Chapter 15

Grey's Inc was shocked by a terrible accident this morning. One of the worker there, Calista Allen was brutally murdered and from the investigation, polices suspected that victim were dragged to the pantry room, raped and killed before her body was thrown out of the window from 17th floor, exactly where Christian Grey's cabin was located. Seeing the growing crowd, Savi hurried inside Christian's room and found him trembling at his place. She approached him and saw his handsome, troubled face. His grey necktie was loosened and his dark grey blazer was unbuttoned while his cream silk shirt was opened on the collar and she caught a glimpse of his well-defined muscle chest. She swallowed at her thought. However, she felt awkward after that night but he looked like he needed some help. She sat next to him and put her hand on his lap. He lifted his face, his eyes full with anxiety and something reflected there. He looked miserable and she felt her heart skipped a beat. She pulled him closer to her chest and cradled his head, letting him absorbed her warmth and scent.

"One of my employee died, and they thought I'm responsible for it," he suddenly said, shakily.

She searched his eyes to see if he was saying the truth and cupped his face, "I know, but you had to prove it and right now you don't have any alibi."

He took her hands and held them tight, "You were with me last night, I took you home. Remember?"

Savi let out a deep sigh, "Then, you save. Who else is here when we went back last night?" She was uncertain with the whole thing. It could be someone else in here but why murdered an employee here?

She turned back to Christian and asked, "Did Darien know anything about this?Where is he last night?" Christian shook his head and released his grip from her.

Christian stood up and walked towards the window, he retained one arm against it, "I don't want to suspect my own good friend. He's the only friend I knew ever since my parents died." He looked sad and determined. She felt a pang of regret.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and when they turned to whoever making that sound, they noticed two uniform clad private investigators already stood by. They held their badge as if they didn't know whoever they were seeing eye to eye with. Christian went back to his place and sank to his chair, "Welcome. I'm Christian Grey, the owner. Is there anything I can help you with?" He felt a wave of curiosity crashing from every direction, and he trying hard to ignore it. Savi smiled faintly and edged her way to the couch, not wanting to distract their business. She glanced at them and headed to the exit, leaving the room. She prayed that nothing bad will be happening to Christian. She headed to her cabin and with a sense of guilt for not being able to be there with him in such time, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Darien whistled his way to Christian's office and stormed in, unaware of the two investigators that still interrogating his friend, Christian. He made an unreadable expression on his face and marched in, "What happened here?" He offered a handshake to one of the detectives and quickly stood next to Christian. Christian gestured at the newspaper, the incident that just happened this morning in their office. Darien eyed him ridiculously and sank on one of the couch there, shaking his head. "Calista is very new here, why would anybody want to hurt her?" He rubbed his chin, as if he was thinking. The detectives studied him carefully, pastel blazer with black turtle neck t-shirt and matching pants, both this man and Christian really were heart breakers.

Christian dismissed the private investigators by telling all the details he could, "That's all that I could help you. But don't hesitate to contact me if you find anything or need anything."

Darien raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "She did made a pass on you last time, right?"

Christian straightened himself and continued with his work, "I know but we haven't seen each other since that day." He glanced at Darien who seemed trying to dig things up.

"Who cares!You already the main suspect if we see through the time and place. Besides, you need your alibi." he challenged him.

Christian smirked at his friend, "Sorry to disappoint you but I have Savi to prove that I'm innocent all along." He gave one of his wicked grins.

"What?Are you loosing your fucking mind!Did the word 'girlfriend' meant nothing to you?" Darien bolt straight up in anger.

Christian pushed him away from his side, "Don't flatter yourself. I'm her boss and I have every right to be next to her. Besides she was my assistant if you forget." He made his way to the door and opened it, "Now, if you excuse me. I would like some time alone now!" He gestured him to the exit and smiled.

As Darien made his exit, Christian called him from behind, "And if you forgotten, tonight I'm holding a gala at the Museum of Modern Art for our next project. Make darn sure you make yourself available tonight!" Them, he slammed the door from inside and snorted a laughter. He had never raised his voice at his friend since he fallen for Savi but now he knew that his best friend was just another scum who jealous of the empire of his own creation. If Darien want to make him enemy, then so be it but he won't surrender without a fight.

He went out of his cabin and walked towards the end of the corridor, heading to Savi's very own secluded cabin. He slowly peeked at the window and saw her working. She looked so calm and graceful and when she leaned backward to relax, he can't help staring at those delicious breasts. He already missed her touch and his need wasn't fulfilled for quite a long time. Then, Savi noticed him and he saw her rose from her chair walking towards the door. When she opened it, his heart missed a bit. He quickly went inside and led her to the couch. He put both of his hands on her laps and sighed.

"I'm sorry for the way I act last night." He apologized. He seemed very sincere and guilty right now and it weirdly aroused her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I know but why would you do that?Just to impress your best friend?" She blinked in confusion.

He backed away and walked to the door, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you. Forgive me but I just can't be with you." He closed the door behind him and walked away, leaving her alone in uncertainty and hazed with this dilemma.

On her way back, she bumped into Darien who suddenly slipped his arms under her and led her way into his car the black Volvo SUV. "I missed you babe, it's about time we hang around right?" He looked at his girlfriend; black laced blouse with cream knee-length skirt. He missed being around her so much and it worried him. She on the other hand, managed to roam her world freely without him. She climbed inside his car and he closed the door for her while he climbed to the driver's seat. Once inside, he told her everything, "I'm sorry for ignoring you. It really was my fault, not you!" She bit back her smile and looked away. She had fallen to this pretense before, she wasn't letting herself to be enthralled again by him.

Savi sighed, "I know but I am pretty busy lately. You know that Grey's Inc has just acquired the Tremaine Tech so I have to concentrate on the paperwork." Being with Christian helped her to lie successfully.

He smiled teasingly, "Don't you missed me, honey? How about you come with me to Christian's gala tonight?"

Savi immediately bolt upright, "What?That was insane!Why he never told me anything about this?"

Darien shrugged, "Could be he forgotten. He was pretty busy lately, right?" He glanced at Savi to see her reaction. Instead she only had a frustration look on her face.

She accepted his invitation, "Fine, then we'll be there tonight. Pick me up at 8:00 pm." She pulled out her tablet and checked her schedule for the rest of the week. Pretty stuffed up as she had expected.

He dropped her in front of her gate and gave a quick kiss on her cheek. She waved him goodbye before she headed inside.

Once she reached her room, she immediately undressed and headed to the bathroom. She turned on her hot shower and adjusted the temperature. Blissfully, she stepped into the shower and let herself immersed inside. Washing herself from all the regrets, confusion, guilt and sins, she quickly turned off the shower and grabbed a rough towel. She rubbed herself hard till dry and headed back to her room. She sat in front of the dressing table, a reflection of woman longed to be touch and wanted. She lazily made her way to the wardrobe and plucked out a beautiful green laced evening gown with a gold floral embroidered mustard silk shawl to cover her bare shoulders. She pinned her hair sensibly and fastened the green emerald earrings to both of her ears. She glanced back at the mirror, she was definitely ready for tonight.

* * *

Savi waited patiently for Darien at the front porch, draping herself with the shawl and shivering for almost half an hour. Fortunately, he finally arrived, and his black Volvo SUV really looked magnificent from afar. He climbed out from the car, looking astoundingly gorgeous as usual. His midnight blue suits looked tantalizingly fitting his body curves, and his lavender cotton shirt inside was tucked in perfectly. She caught her breath in her throat, he was really hitting off the her buttons right. He studied his beautiful girlfriend beside him, generous amount of cleavage shown through the gorgeous green vintage dress she was wearing. She found his eyes stopped at the edge of her collarbone and she snapped him back to reality. He helped her into his car and climbed next to her before he continued driving their way to the Museum of Modern Art, heading downtown New York.

Once they arrived, a chauffeur helped them off their car and hand-in-hand, they walked gracefully into the ballroom, smiling at the adoring public. Savi managed to catch a glimpse of Christian and quickly her heart beat faster. Dark silver suits blazer with a matching pants and lighter shade of grey silk shirt underneath, he always took her breath away. He wasn't looking at her but his appearance called her to come to him. She groaned and looked away and unfortunately, Darien led her exactly to Christian and she cringed.

"Well, you had a great preparation for tonight, " Darien remarked sarcastically. Christian regarded his statement with full disdain and turned towards Savi.

Startled, she held her hand to Christian. "You look enchanting tonight, Ms Steele." He still flashed that heart-melting wicked grin at her and she struggled hard to keep herself together.

Christian gestured towards the table, "Enjoy yourself. Eat and drink whatever you want here." Savi glanced at him, and he winked back at her. Brushing against him stirred up a feeling that was previously denied and right now, she felt her wanton desire awakened inside.

While she and Darien were busy talking to the clients and corporate guests on the other corner, Savi noticed a beautiful silver blonde woman approaching Christian in a very seductive mode. A wave of jealousy swept through her and she struggling for excuses to escape from the group for a while. She hurried next to Christian and tugged him away from the beautiful blonde woman.

"Who is she?" Savi asked him in a whisper, sounding suspicious.

Christian glanced at the woman and back at Savi, "She's my fiance, which I had been engaged to quite a long time." He grinned at the blonde woman.

Savi felt a rush of annoyance, "You are engaged!Why you didn't tell me before?What, I'm just one of your quick sex submission?" She smacked him hard across his face and people standing next to them stopped chatting, overhearing their arguments.

Christian wiped his bloody mouth, "Enough, Savi!I'm not in the mood for another one of your tantrums. You are my employee that's all. Don't keep up with this bullshit anymore!" He pushed his way through the crowd and dragged the beautiful blonde woman away with him.

Savi ran to the balcony and saw Christian taking the woman into his car. Tears started running down her cheek when she watched them speed off.

Heartbroken, she wiped her tears away and hurried to Darien, telling him that she want to go back home soon. Darien frantically exchanged goodbye with the guests and led her to the lobby. "Anything wrong, my darling?" He knelt beside her when she sank on the couch. She felt a cold regret towards Darien, her problem was the one she created herself. She knew that Christian was a womanizer and ruthless yet she let herself to fall head over heel with him. Darien would not forgave her easily and nor was she. Instead she just shook her head and he helped her climbed into the car. He started the engine and while they finally on way home, Savi drifted off blissfully.


	16. Chapter 16

Savannah woke up to the most annoying headache that morning and she immediately dialed Christian's office number to inform him that she'll be on medical leave today.

"Yes, Grey's speaking. May I help you?" His deep resonant voice vibrating like a caress to her thigh, she immediately pushed aside the thought.

"I'm just calling in to inform you that I'm not coming to work today. I got a splitting headache." She blurted out and as she tried to dismiss his call, she heard him stopping her from hanging up.

His voice lower down to whisper, "Wait, are you really alright over there?Do you want me to fetch you up and sent you to clinic?" _Weird, he didn't even seem to care about how she was feeling last night._ She reassured him that she was definitely alright but from his sigh, she knew he wasn't much convinced.

"You don't seem to care about me last night." She challenged and all she got was a regretful groan from the other line.

He continued, "I have to, this relationship definitely going nowhere. And Darien was there. I don't want to mess things up!"

She felt irritated at his statement and hung up. He cared his best friend a lot more than he cared about her. She felt like she want to mutilate them both and slit their throats once and for all. No wonder they could be friends all these years, they just awfully the same!

She hurried to the kitchen and grab some aspirin from the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and swallowed them with a drink. She felt the pain lessened and she immediately called Darien, canceling their meeting today. She found quite a place to spend the hours and mended her lonely heart; the library! She bathed and rinsed before running through her wardrobe and grabbed the pastel silk camisole and matched it with a knee-length brown skirt. She put on the brown leather jacket and headed out from her house. She wandered along the busy road of New York City and enjoyed the feeling of sun warming her skin. She reached her destination finally; the New York Public Library and walked in happily.

* * *

This place was famous as the major stress relief location for many workaholics to settle down and relax their mind off their daily routine. As book lovers like herself, spending much of her time her really filled up all the emptiness in her life. These bookcases sometimes hold few mysteries which she couldn't figured on her own and it eventually improved her daily activities to become a better person. Today she chosen to spend time at more secluded section in the library so she would have her own privacy by not having anyone to make a pass on her here. She settled herself at the corner of the computers section and walked through the lane where romance section lined from floor to ceiling accommodated the space. As she picked few books and headed to her desk, she went dead. She saw Christian sitting casually at the other desk just opposite her.

She looked around just as she thought, the spot she picked was quite empty and none had ever entered this place. She felt her blush working up to her cheek. Damn it, he looked like a naughty professor!He was wearing a long black raincoat and a dark grey blazer to match with his pants, complete with the milk cream silk shirt underneath and his necktie was loosened at the collar. He worn that glasses like made him looked like a professor somehow and he was reading besides a stack of books. He lowered his glasses and winked at her. Startled she mustered up a smile, not wanting him to notice the effect he had on her. The next thing she knew he was standing up and heading directly at her, flashing his wicked grin and she felt her knee buckled.

He leaned on the desk, facing her, "Well, look what we've got here. You didn't look so unwell for a medical leave aren't you?" He teased by running his fingers along her hand.

Savi gasped and pointed out, "Christian, we've got to stop doing this!I will end up broken by you!" She pulled her hand away from him. He laughed.

He circled her desk and sat next to her, she edged herself inch by inch from him.

He let out a sigh of frustration, "It's safe here, that's why I'm going to win you over. There's no one here to disturb us." Savi stood up and she clearly was pissed off. He just smiled at her change of attitude. He ran his hand along her thigh while glancing at her face, expecting a welcoming expression yet she cringed.

She glared at him with anger, "If you think you can toss me around and win me back you are clearly wrong!I'm not like your other woman that you can fuck whenever you feel like to. Clearly a man with ego as big as you couldn't handle being a man rather than being an ass!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him, "You think you can resist me now?" He eagerly kissed her collarbone and leaving a trail of wet kiss around her back and shoulders. She struggled but admitted that he was stronger than her and she was just rejecting him with half-heart. He continued running his hand and dragged her dress up to her thigh and pinned her to the bookshelf. He took off his raincoat and trailed down kisses down her cleavage. He murmured at her neck, "I missed your scent and sweetness. Make love with me now." The way he pleaded almost gets her off. Frantically he unfastened his zipper and pulled out his enormous erection. Going back to her wanton ways, Savi pulled down her panties and wrapped him with her thighs, welcoming him deeper inside. He was panting and she was sore, this time they weren't making love; they fucked hard and nothing romantic can be described from this coupling. He clasped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming louder, and in the throes of passion, he accidentally bit her and drew blood.

After both were satisfied and spent, they collapsed on the floor with her on top of he had the strength he kissed her forehead and cradled her to his chest.

After both able to catch their breath again, they slowly got dressed and left the library together. Christian had successfully booked a special booth at Hard Rock Cafe so they can both enjoyed the lunch and music there. Based on the schedule today, the Goo Goo Dolls would be playing their brand new songs from their new album today.

Walking into the club, she could noticed a strange aura surrounding this place, it was full of exclusivity and she bet that it wasn't the common club that people used to hang out in the weekend. There must be some privileged to be owned before one could book into such high end entertainment sanctuary. He led her to the booth located at the end of the corner and it was truly intimate.

"Thank you for buying me lunch. I thought I'm going for a Subway, unfortunately," she joked and he smiled hesitantly.

"Lucky I'm the one who buy you lunch not you," he teased and waved his hand at the waiter who looked pretty busy chatting with his colleagues.

He buzzed him off with a huge sizable tips and the waiter walked away with a huge grin. Savi blinked at his reaction and turned to Christian. Christian eyed her carefully and shrugged, "People work for money, it's has been written in the stone!"

Savi raised her eyebrow, "You acting quite different today. Something definitely went wrong. Who's that girl you went back with?"

Christian grew silent and playing with his fork, he pointed out, "No, that was history, my fiance but I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. But last night was different, I needed to get distracted and she provided just that!" He finished and cleared his throat.

"What? Distraction!?" Savi shook her head, trying to process her thought. "Right now, what I am to you?"

He looked away and changed the subject, "So, what did you two did last night?"

Savi snapped, "That just none of your goddamn business!"

He grabbed her wrist and warned her coldly, "Whatever happened, you are mine. I already branded you!" She pulled her hand away and folded them across her breasts. He stared at her with lust in his eyes but she could tell he still angry. But she had all the right to be angry at him, she used as bait for both of their happiness. Although she hated to admit that Christian was a jerk just the same level as Darien, but it was so easy for her to get enthralled by his arresting good look and all his promises. Besides, it's him who made her felt like a woman again, he brought forward the passionate woman in her.

* * *

Christmas already approaching, only few hours more before the holiday and everyone had already started to rejoice. However, from inside the Grey's mansion, Christian looked at the falling snow with hollow in his heart. He had made the worst mistake with Savannah. He never wanted to hurt her but in the end, she would get hurt eventually. He dreaded to tell her the truth about himself and he didn't care if she despised him after that but as long as he already told her the truth, the pain in his heart will eventually recover. He couldn't keep on pretending like this and no longer he could keep up in doing this. Finally he decided that he wanted to confess everything to Savi, win her trust and heart back and went through all the obstacle so they could be happy together. He stepped into the hot shower and let the hot water cleansed him off all his guilt, regret and sin. He stared at the flowing water as it washed away all the dirt from him and turned it off. _I will win your heart again, Savannah and I am never letting you go again._

Heading towards to the Primavera club, Christian managed to drop by at his office and gathered the essential stuffs he needed for the briefing and preparation of the Children Gala Party that was a joint effort of Grey's Inc & Steele Pvt Ltd. He asked his loyal assistant Mr Sawyer Cunningham to help him get everything in detail. He already hired an event planner to create magic to the event. Final thing left, however was for him to invite Savi for the gala pre-opening ceremony. He dialed her numbers and after few ringing tones, she finally picked up, "Yes, what do you want at this hour?"

"Can I pick you up at 10:00 am, the pre-opening of our gala for the Children Charity will be in few hours. You might not want to miss it!" He suggested and he heard her screamed with excitement.

"Alright, I'll be ready in an hour!Thank you, Christian!" Savi said with a delightful tone. She hung up and rushed straight to her bathroom to get ready.

He grabbed his car keys and started the engine, dashed off to Savi's house. He wanted to make something special for her tonight, but he still didn't know what. But he already delighted that finally he had a quality time alone with her.

He pulled off right in front of her porch and waited there until she came out. Dreading, he nervously drummed at the wheel and looked out for any sign of her.

Once he saw her fragile and petite figure approaching his car, his heart started to beat faster and he was relieved.


	17. Chapter 17

_Nice try, Christian. _Savannah awkwardly stepped inside his car and inhaled the powerful manly aroma from his perfume, he definitely smelled like a billionaire. She sat with her own comfort and pushed a strand of her hair aside. She looked at him nervously as his eyes raked over her body. _It's not really a good time to look wanton, _Savi managed to pull herself together and acted normal while Christian turned back his attention to the wheel and drove off, heading to his coveted "Primavera" club.

He studied Savi from up and down, blue laced one-piece dress with a strapless golden body hugging gown underneath. She looked beyond beautiful and stunning that he could spent the rest of his life just looking at her.

Savi felt her blush working its way up her cheek and she immediately looked away. It's not always proper to indulge in this unholy desire and she decided to set some ground rules for herself starting tonight. She pulled out a compact powder from her purse and applied them briefly on herself. She decided to go all out for this event as she had been working for sponsorship and venue for almost a month so she won't let anything ruined her hard work even if her love life was still in jeopardy.

Once they reached the club entrance, all press and medias flocking around them as if they were some superstars on the loose. Savi smiled at the adoring public and walked hand-in-hand with him. They waved at the crowd and headed towards their seats. "Pretty cool publicity stuff, I like it!" she joked.

Christian made his way behind the stage and checked the works of the crews. After he satisfied with everything, he signaled Savi to went up the stage to start the rehearsal. All the children already lined up behind the stage waiting for their segments and the VIPs had been gathering out to witness such glamorous yet heartwarming entertainment to be showcased tomorrow night.

After she completed her speech, she went down the stage and fanned herself, "I am not that good at public speaking. It seems like someone else talking."

Christian chuckled, "Let just say your hormones just started to kick in. Chill up, you got plenty of time for tonight."

Savi bit her lips, "I'm never been a part of such huge things. I must really prepared myself for this. Look what have you got myself into." She nudged him on his chest.

"Precisely, you should know what else waiting for you if you continue dating me, " he teased and she watched him mingled with the celebrities and models attending the rehearsal.

* * *

Just as she expected, the event made such a huge impact as all major news broadcasters gathered for the scoop on every part of it. With Christian's help she manage to memorize her lines and delivered the speech in a breeze. So much for an amateur!She found happiness doing such things and seeing these children's face full of laughter made her forgotten her own sadness. She mingled together with the celebrities and VIPs attending the show and managed to attract a lot more investors at the same time. Christian felt lucky to have her, with her passion and talent, they could even ruled the world. But still, he had to tell her the truth before everything started to fall apart.

When he saw Savi walked down the stage with such grace, he felt something very forbidden stirred inside him. He relinquished the desire and concentrated on telling her the truth about him. And here he was, waiting for the perfect time.

Few minutes later, Savi tapped him in the back and kissed him on the cheek. Her eyes branded promises of lifetime happiness and he lost in his thought for a while before she snapped him back to attention.

"Let's go for a walk, your brain need a rest." He gestured toward the backdoor exit and that really made her laugh.

"Are you running away from someone?" Savi questioned him skeptically, He shook his head.

He held her hand and led her away from the crowd, "Sometimes I just loved to do crazy things. This is part of my alter-ego!"

Savi raised her eyebrow, "Well, tempting enough for me. Quick then, before any of your high end clients noticed."

They sneaked through the backdoor and walked towards the corner of the street. They giggled and exchanged kisses along the way. While the night was still young, they decided to go for a boat ride. Christian responsible for rowing the boat and Savi inhaled the refreshing night air. "Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily,merrily, merrily life is but a dream." Savi sang the kindergarten song with a baby soft voice and Christian cringe.

"You still remember those silly songs?" Christian looked at her, eye widened. Savi splashed a water at him.

She peacefully rested her head on his lap, "Don't laugh, I even watched Snow White & Cinderella till now!" She always loved fairytale. Well when they ended up marrying princes, she grimaced at the thought of getting tied in their rules and regulations.

Christian pinched her cheek, "Hey, what are you thinking?" He looked at her lovingly, his eyes full of concern.

Savi shook her head and got up into sitting position, "Nothing really. But I feel awkward spending time with you here while Darien is somewhere in French with God knows who!"

Christian stopped rowing and put the paddles on the boat floor and leaned towards her, "Forget about him tonight, Tonight is ours. We might want to make the most of it." He tilted her chin and kissed her gently. Her body tingling with desire. Next thing she knew he had switched to completely and strictly business. "There's something very important I need you tell you, tonight," he sounded nervous.

Savi listened to all of his heartbreaking confessions, from his tricks in luring beautiful women to his company to be his submissive, sleepovers with female owners of huge corporations to enable merger and also to tricking powerful corporates in surrendering their businesses to him. _I could spent the whole night seeing him talk, _Savi thought to herself. How absurd she did sounded tonight. He just told you how wicked, ruthless and cruel he was to maintain his full domination in the business world yet she still thought everything he said was so sexy. She must be totally out of her mind. "That's why I avoid you earlier. Darien knew all of this and he threatened me to scare you with this crap. I don't want to loose you." He looked so troubled and down. That really touched her heart a bit. Although the truth had been such a huge burden for her to accept but she had to agree that things changed and so do people.

"What will you do if I run away from you this time?" Savi threatened him, while eyeing his action carefully.

Christian stared at her as if she was in a very state of undress, "Then I'll follow you and desperately try to win you over." His warm breath tickled her ears and caused the spark between them.

She bit her lips twice tonight, having no idea what to say to cheer him up. Instead she murmured, "So where are we going next?" Her gut filled with anxiety and anticipation.

Christian smiled his wicked grin, "My place, tonight." Startled, Savi punched his abs and cringed.

"You not going to back out on me again, aren't you?" Christian warned her sharply, his eyes went feral. She shook her head and obeyed. "Fine then, let's get out of here. Better to make it sooner in a much warmer place." She blushed furiously against his chest. They stepped out from the boat and headed towards Christian's grey Mercedes and sped off to his mansion, while Savi smiling blissfully along the way.

* * *

Mrs Adams already waiting in the living room that night and as Savannah and Christian reached home, they thought nobody were home and they slowly opened the entrance door. Both jumped when Mrs Adams switched on the lights and barked at them, "It's Christmas Eve!Shouldn't you both spend some time with your family?" Savi lowered down her face, embarrassed while Christian walked towards her and patted her back. "Well if not we should at least celebrate something here. Savannah all here, so we could get everything started!" Mrs Adams rejoiced. Christian pinched the ridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fine then, what do we have over here?" Christian led Savi down to the dining hall and both inhaled the welcoming scent of roasted turkey, potatoes, cranberries sauce and more.

Savi felt a bit delighted with the dishes and remarked, "I've never celebrated Christmas Eve this big. Thanks Mrs Adams, you are like a fairy godmother."

She fought back a laugh, "Don't be ridiculous my child. I loved seeing Christian happy with his girlfriend. You should come here often."

Christian saw the conversation leaded to somewhere and he quickly changed the subject by offering Savi his favorite dessert, "You might love this one. It's another one of Mrs Adams' specialty. Chocolate dairy milk cake." He put one slice into Savi's plate and she slowly cut them into smaller pieces and savored it. She fought back a moan. This was definitely one of the best dessert she ever tasted in her lifetime. She glanced at Christian who covered his mouth with his hand, fighting back a laugh and Mrs Adams looked very pleased with the situation.

Savi said something finally, despite the awkward situation, "I would love to learn some recipe from you later, Mrs Adams."

Christian cast a discouraging look and smiled back at Mrs Adams. Savi squinted her eyes as her meant of mind talking whatsoever. Discouraged, Christian stood up and headed to the wash basin in the kitchen. Savi followed him from behind, shot him a questioning look. "What's up in there?"

Christian whispered at her ears, "Well we are definitely leading to somewhere, that is not into my bedroom. If you encourage her with this, she'll steal you away from me this whole week." She regarded him with sympathy and quickly assisted him with the dishes.

Later that night, Mrs Adams excused herself as she decided to go back to her hometown in Dublin. She wished Christian and Savannah a Merry Christmas as she would be celebrating the holiday with her family there. Christian offered her his car and let Sawyer to drive her to the station. Again, the manor felt a bit empty yet it still felt very arousing being in there alone with Christian. She climbed the stair and found him following her from behind. Suddenly he gripped at her wrist and pulled her closer to him, while fingering her creamy thigh along the way. They kissed and groped each other while climbing the staircases and finally, Christian lifted her and carried her to his room. In that sheer moment he peeled Savi off her clothes one by one, leaving her with a bra and matching panties. She trying to hid her assets beneath her palms but he knew better, her breasts were generous enough that she couldn't even properly hid it from his attention.

He laid her on the bed and yanked her panties off her, giving his full attention to her clitoris and sometimes he bit lightly at it. Savi fought out a scream that escaped her lips. He moved his attention to her collarbone, crawling on top of her gracefully. The way his shirt fabric brushed against her skin caused a tingling sensation that left her trembled. Slowly he worked his way towards her belly and skillfully, he feasted on her navel while his fingers stroking her wetness between her thighs.

Savi murmured between her intake of breath, "God, how much I missed you Christian. Ravish me tonight!Finish me off.." Her pleaded made him growled with sense of possession.

Christian whispered against her neck, "Trust your body to me, baby. I'll take you to the edge, tonight." He continued fondling at her breasts against her bra and traced a line along her torso, awakening her deepest desire.

Pleasuring Savi meant forever to him as his redemption and the sweetest torture of his life, he panted at the sight of her dreamy eyes and lips swollen from his kisses. She parted her lips and he suckled at her lower lip in a teasing mode. After completely undressing himself to nothing underneath, he pulled her upward and let her be on top of him. She rode him slowly, back and forth in her own pace and let him immersed in the ecstasy that slowly building inside him. His hands wandered at her thigh, caressing her body to the core and sometimes as the sensation getting too much to bear, he tore at the sheets and pillows, while biting his lips to fight his scream. _Finally she manage to make him scream like no other woman did._ The aftermath of the lovemaking was beyond her expectation, he finally flipped her down and pinned her against the mattress while he braced against the bedpost. Few thrusts and he looked down at her lovingly, he knew he already lost to this woman in his arms. Barely a whisper, she contracted around him when he hit her G-spot and following her tidal orgasmic wave, he screamed his own releases and putting everything else to shame.

When Savi found her strength to open her eyes, she noticed there's a weight on top of her. Her beloved Christian had collapsed and drifted off on her looking as innocent as he seemed from the first time she laid her eyes on him. _Finally I have found my sanctuary._


	18. Chapter 18

Blinking, Savannah rose from her sleeping position and noticed she just awakened in Christian's embraces. Only clad in sheets and nothing else, she could already felt the huge bulge poking at her bums. She turned to the sleeping man and stared at him, catching a glimpse of his unruly caramel blonde hair brushed against her ears. Admiring further, she lingered a caress down his muscular body that draped in sheets from his navel and below. Suddenly, he stirred and propped his face with his elbow, staring into her chocolate warm eyes. He kissed her shoulder and traced her jawline with his fingers before pulling her up against him. She bent down closer to him and darted his tongue with hers, kissing passionately while he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down with him.

"You know this is my first time waking up to a lover's bed," Christian sighed contentedly. He grinned at her effort to embrace him.

"Technically, it is your house so the real fact is that...it's my first time waking up next to a man," Savi stretched and snuggled back at his chest.

Finally, it's Christmas already and they still sprawled on the bed, satisfied after pleasuring each other and they were awakened by the bells ringing from the church few miles from there. "Saved by the bell, I hoped we could play around more!" Christian pulled the pillow to cover his face.

Savi snatched the pillow from him, "You were their main attraction today, you promised to be the mysteriously handsome Santa Clause. So I'll ask them to gather right here after breakfast."

Christian muttered, "Fine with me." He continued sleeping on the bed while Savi stepped into the shower happily.

While she was having a blissful shower by herself, a ghostly hands wandered off her body and she screamed in surprise. Then, she noticed it was Christian appearing from behind naked with her in the shower. He grabbed a sponge and poured the shower gel on it and rubbed gently at her fragile body while paying attention at each delicate legs of hers. He suckled at her wet heat and bit gently throughout the session and she screamed as he brought her into earth-shattering orgasm again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he thrust again into her, and Savi continuously inviting him in deeper with her. He braced himself against the tiled wall and pinned her against it. Lost in an uncontrollable ecstasy, she lightly bit his shoulder and brought him into his own oblivion.

Held against each other under the shower, he let out a small laugh, "I don't know how we can get out of this shower. I prefer keeping you tucked in here with me."

Savi traced a finger on his nose, "No silly, I want us to be like this forever." She helped him up to his feet and stepped out of the shower together. She led him to the room and got dressed.

* * *

Darien had been waiting in the hotel lobby for Elena to show up. "My bad," her husky voice surprised him from behind. Astonished by her appearance, Darien immediately held his hand and led her to the famous club in France, Le Mediterranean. She was dressed to impress today and she reminded herself that she would be mixing business with pleasure as best as she could. Red stiletto heels matched with her blood red one-piece jacket dress, was pretty obvious that it was her brand new trend. Her glasses perched up her cute nose, making herself looked ethereal and elegant. She settled herself at the front booth facing the stage while Darien sat next to her. "Sorry I keep you waiting. You know that I tend to spend time in my room more than any women here," she purred next to him. Darien drew a safe bet with her, knowing that he would manage to bring this woman to bed and do the same thing his friend, Christian had done to her long ago.

Apart from dating Darien, Elena had set her eyes on the fortune of the Grey Inc which she had been dying to get her hands on. She smirked, "So, Christian won't be here I suppose?"

Darien cleared his throat, "Why, you can handle us both for one night?I hardly imagine it." He sipped his wine and turned his attention to the pole dancers.

Elena ran her fingers up his hand, "Come on, don't be sulky. Who need him and I have you by my side. So, your place or mine tonight?"

Darien greedily kissed her, smearing her lipstick across her face, "My place, besides it much nearer. I can't wait anymore to savor you my darling." They stopped kissing when the waiter approached their table to arrange their order.

Elena caressed his thigh, "Tonight will be a long night for us both." God, he was dying right there to take her to bed tonight.

* * *

The Christmas celebration in New York City was definitely exhilarating. Savi was getting ready to meet and greet the children that will be coming to the mansion for Christmas party which seemed to be started in few hours. She already dressed in the beautiful black and yellow laced dress completed with her brown leather jacket. She got lost in her thought while looking out at the window, she remembered her childhood when she was just 6 years old and her parents seemed to have the happiest Christmas before an evil businessman tricked them and took everything from them. She vowed that she would find him and exacted her revenge on him no matter what it cost. She snapped to attention when Christian walked down the stairs with his gorgeous golden brown suits with a blazer and a matching pants. He worn the cream colored silk shirt underneath with a caramel vest tapped along his waist.

He exclaimed and acknowledged her, "You look beautiful today. It took my breath away." Savi smiled at hearing his compliments. She felt so cheesy at those words coming out from his mouth.

Instead she smiled and bowed practically, "Well, you too. Thank you for the compliments. Shall we begin now?" Looking at the Christmas tree that Elliott had managed to get from the nearby pine garden, Christian had butterfly in his stomach.

Apparently, this was his first time celebrating a holiday with someone special and he intended to make it the best one he ever had. "Let's sit over there."

He gestured at the fireplace and both of them sat peacefully looking at the flickering flame. He pulled out something from the sacks, and handed it to Savi, "It's for you. Open it and see if you like it."

Savi anxiously opened the present, and after she torn away the wrappers, she noticed a beautiful box with a "T" marked on it. "Wait the minute," she gasped. She opened it and found a beautiful locket with a pendant where she opened it and found two side filled with photo of each. "You made a locket with photo from both of us!" She stared at him with confusion.

He clasped both of his hands on hers and kissed her forehead, "I determined to make you my wife, I'll be responsible for you for the rest of my life."

She wrapped her hands around his neck, "Me too, I love you. I really do!" For a long time they held each other and they realized that the children already approaching.

Christian snorted a laughter, "Guess we should be ready. I promise today will be fun!"

Few moments later, there were knocks on the door and Savi frantically hurried to open it. These children were finally here and she couldn't helped but noticed huge grins on each of their faces. She welcomed them in while Christian prepared on the Santa Clause' carriage and sat there while waiting for the children to gather along. After that, Christian told them a scary story of "Night Before Christmas" before all of the children lined up to get presents from him. Each of the child sat on his lap and told him if they're acting good or not and one by one would be getting presents as a reward for their good deeds. Savi grinned at them, wishing that this moment would be forever. Finally, these children were treated with the gourmet Christmas lunch consisted of roasted turkey, cinnamon cake, garlic bread and many more. For the first time, Christian felt his house was truly alive with positivity and he allowed himself to embrace the uncertainty of their future together.

Savi nudged him and said, "Looks like you doing a great job with them." Christian blushed at her comments and smiled.

"You think so?I'm so nervous but I thought I handled them very well," Christian smiled at these kids and winked at Savi. She sat next to him and grabbed the book he read for the children. Christian eyed her with concern. "Is anything alright with you. You seem awfully quiet just now."

Savi inhaled a lungful of air and sighed, "No, but seeing these children with you here bring up some old memories. I wish things as what they were then."

Christian patted her back, "I know but you have to learn to let it go. You should be looking to the future. To us." He gently brushed his lips at hers and she felt a bit better.

After two hours later, these children lined up and headed back to their nursery with their teachers and they greeted Christian for letting them spent their Christmas here. Savi was equally delighted when they thanked her for organizing such great gathering for these unfortunate children. Waving goodbye, now it's about time for the launch of the Ivy Coast gala that Grey Inc had been working for almost a year by now. Savi played an integral part of the success and both of them felt anticipated for tonight.

* * *

Equally satisfied from their recent coupling, Elena and Darien exchanged grins with each other. Draping her hand over his lean and muscular body, Elena purred sensually next to him, "I have been waiting for this. For a very long...time." She planted a kiss on his shoulder and it tickled him. She straddled him and pinned him down with her on top. "Tell me more about this Savannah." Darien eyes went wide at the mentioning of her name. He sat straight and pulled the sheets to his chest. He looked as if stricken with fear when she talked about Savi.

"Darien, are you alright?You look like you've seen a ghost!" Elena teased him after wrapping herself in her own robe.

Darien sat still, not looking at her. "I think we better not talk about her," he insisted and made Elena a bit more excited. This woman might be something special to them.

Hours later, while Darien was busy with in the shower, Elena took advantage and called Savi using his own cellphone. After a few attempts, finally she picked up, "Yes, Savannah here. Who am I speaking to?"

Elena bit back her laughter, "Well, sorry to disturb you. I'm Elena, Darien's lover and I just want to inform you that he's at my place here in French. So you must be his precious girlfriend."

Savi burst into anger, "What do you want and get done with it!" She clenched her hand into fist.

Elena challenged her again, "You aren't pretty bad yourself. You just bedded my ex-boyfriend Christian. I'm sure you pretty fucked up now, right?"

Savi hung up the phone and gritted her teeth. She left the reading room and headed upstairs, slamming the door.

When Elena done talking to the phone, without her awareness her neck was strangled by Darien from behind using a phone cord. "I told you don't mess with my girlfriend. You'll pay for it!" She struggled to gain her composure but the phone cord tightened around her neck, causing her hardness to breath. She kicked at the furniture and clawed at Darien, begging him to let her go but he just grinned. "Time to go for an eternal journey, Elena!" Just then everything went blank.

Darien dragged her lifeless body to the balcony and began his work on erasing the trace of murder. He smiled in satisfaction as he slowly pushed her body down the balcony. Suddenly he noticed his cellphone ringing on the table. He checked the caller id; SAVANNAH.


	19. Chapter 19

Savannah punched in the number of Darien's phone line, and kept on calling. She needed an explanation at least from him regarding the woman who called and threatened her using his phone. After few attempts without success, Savi slumped herself on the bed and covered her face in her hands. She wished that this relationship nightmare was over and she could proceeded with her normal life as usual with Christian. Christian on the other hand, loved her yet held too many secrets that she couldn't even bear. Every confessions made her trembled with either relief or regret and all his story haunted her waking moments. Opening up to love with these guys brought the triple heartbreaks into hers and she might even changed her mind later.

Christian stood by the doorway, looking at her with huge concern in his eyes. She was caught off guard when he laid that look at her. "Are you alright in there?" he sounded a bit curious.

Couldn't even hid her uneasiness, she mumbled from beneath her hands, "Nothing, just leave me alone!" She knew that wasn't harsh enough to brush him off but that the only thing she could do.

Instead of walking away, he entered her room and deliberately sat right next to her and groaned, "I sense your trouble so I can't just walk away. You need someone to lean to and I'm here." Savi effortlessly leaned on his broad shoulder.

She stammered between his shirt fabric, "Darien's girlfriend called me just now through his cellphone." She cried out louder this time.

Hearing his name, Christian enraged. "Did she said anything?What was her name?" he demanded her an answer, holding her shoulders. Savi gradually calmed to a sob now.

Her voice came off barely as a whisper, "She said her name was Camille and she claimed she was your ex!" A rush of annoyance ran through his veins and he immediately pulled Savi closer to his embraces. He held her tight against him, never wanting to let go as if what she heard from Camille might slowly torn them apart. Savi blinked after he released her and struggling to catch a breath. She looked at him with disbelief, "What was going on, Christian?Is she really your ex?" Her accusation had came off as barely a judgmental statement. He let out a sigh and turned away from her.

"We had a history together, that's it. I made use of her when I bought her own corporation in which she was the heir of," Christian explained in a very subtle voice. She sensed his guilt and his regret on his action. She couldn't blamed him for his actions in the past. Not now and not ever.

Savi edged herself closer to him, feeling his warmth wrapping her body. "We need to come clean about us. I'm no longer want to hid this from Darien and nor do I still want to play around with him." She cupped his face and pulled him down in a passionate kiss, in which he responded in a hunger she barely recognized. Heat enveloping them like a sheet, and he continued thrusting his tongue deep inside her while she sucked at his lips. "Now I am really sure that I loved you."

Christian pinned her on the mattress and braced himself against the bedpost. "I loved you, too," he murmured against her neck while she pulled him closer to her, inviting him more. He groaned in an attempt to slid further into her while he pulled her skirt over her thighs, exposing her creamy calves to him. He licked his lips upon seeing her very exposed thighs and pulled down her dress straps to reveal her hidden cleavages. Savi let out a small moan when he slid his hand into her dress, fondling with her busty breasts. He slid her dress down and left her clad in teal bra and matching panty.

She teased him while tracing his jawline with her finger, "Enjoying the view?" He startled and smiled at the sight of his Savi.

Christian bent down and nuzzled against her nose, "I think I'm more in love with you than I ever before." He kissed her forehead and trailed down to her lips and throat.

She flipped him over and crawled on top of him, watching his smile faded into a burning lust. She brushed her lips against his and he responded in a demanding manner, shaken her off a bit. Savi carefully turned her attention to his shirt and started unbuttoning them slowly, one by one and with each unfastening, she pressed her lips against his smooth muscular chest and heard him groaned with satisfaction. His lips parted and delightfully she continued trailing down kisses, running her hands over the hard planes of his muscled chest down to his drool-worthy six-pack abs. With every single touch, his chest heaved with a sigh of pleasure and excited her eve more. She grazed lightly at each of his perky nipple that nestled on his lighter dust of chest hair. He wrapped his arms around her back and pressed his lips against hers, savoring every thrust of her tongue inside him. She slid his shirt off his shoulder and splayed her hands around his back, roaming his ivory smooth skin at every chance she could. She eagerly unfastened his slacks and slid them away from him, leaving him only in his black boxer. His bulge was sort of an indication the state he was feeling towards her now.

"You look ready for round one," Savi teased his growing bulge with her finger, while nipping at his throat. He stifled a moan and smiled with his eyes shut.

She slid off her bra and tossed it along with his things and he carefully peeled her panty before he yanked it off her, he climbed on top of her and settled himself between her thighs, "I'm dying to be inside you by now." He shakily laughed off at his own comments and peeled himself off his boxer.

He carefully spread her thighs wider and slowly slid his length inch by inch into her swollen heat and drove inside her with a determination. With each thrust, he suckled at her tout nipples and bit lightly at each of her breast before he latched at her neck like a thirsty baby. She threw her legs around his hips, inviting him deeper inside her and finally she clamped him tight while he continued sliding in and out. Making love blissfully, Savi arched her back and scratched lightly at his knuckle and his back, unable her masked her growing desire. Without warning, he felt her contracted around him and she was milking at his length, making him shuddered on top of her. Seeing his neck muscle corded with strain, caused Savi to quiver beneath him.

"Are you alright, honey?Am I clamping you too tight?" she stricken with panic. It seemed like pleasuring her was a torment to him and she saw him trembled, sweat beaded across his forehead and trickled down his body.

He whispered between his intake of breath,"I'm alright. Let me make this even better for you." Although now she didn't seemed very sure about it, she positioned herself for better access and let him held her while she clutched at his bottom cheek.

Now she could better heard his labor breathing and much louder moans. His eyes shut while his mouth grim with such unexplainable torture that chilled Savi from inside. Another wave of orgasm building again and almost sent her to the edge. Couldn't bear it much longer, she cried out Christian's name while biting at his shoulder. An orgasm so powerful that made her trembled beneath him and her contraction milked at his, triggering his own releases. He slammed against her and she wrapped herself tightly against him, feeling all his skin, muscles and sweat. He attacked her neck like a starving baby and the noises he made became a song that she would never soon forget. They lost themselves in the throbbing that seemed to go on and on forever.

* * *

Savi awakened from her sleep and blinked. Noticing the strand of caramel blonde hair by her side, she snuggled back against him pushing the strand away. He stirred and buried himself at her neck, inhaling her wonderful scent of vanilla. His warmth breath tingled her ear and she looked at his eyes, searching for something that reflected there - his love. He moved and turned over, gently bent down to kiss her and she welcomed him like a woman needed a water or like a man needed an air to breath. Gradually, the kisses eased into something lighter and playful. Savi ventured her hands around his back, feeling his ivory smooth skin and muscles that excited her ever since they started bedding each other. He traced a circle at her breast and trailed down kisses down to her navel. A gasp and moan escaped her lips and Christian groaned with a sense of possessiveness that growing inside him. He propped his head with his elbow and turned to face her, looking as concern and loving as he could.

Savi blinked at his reaction, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She shifted and moved closer to him, running her hand along his shoulder. He stifled a groan.

He traced her jawline with his finger, "I can't believe you here by my side. Everything is just surreal and I always wanted this." He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "It's already morning. Is it Sunday already?" He struggled into sitting position and covered himself just below the waist with the sheets.

Savi brushed the strand of her hair away from her face, "Looks like it. Oh my God, I missed the Christmas movie!" She slapped her forehead in regret.

Christian pulled her closer into his embraces and kissed her forehead, "Don't be. I'll make sure you had the DVD by tonight. Besides I had planned a romantic getaway for us both today so let's get ready!" He climbed off the bed and headed straight to the bathroom and once inside, he peered through the door. "Are you joining me?" he asked teasingly. She felt her heart fluttered. She dropped the sheet and joined Christian for a steamy bath.

Once done, they headed to their room and got dressed. Christian assisted Savi in her dress and she helped him to button his shirt. Everything was plain peaceful and happy. They decided for a picnic at the riverside county nearby the rural area. They heard from the town people that the riverside was definitely a popular spot for romantic getaway. Savi tied her hair into ponytails and brought along her peasant shawl to complete her summery look. Beautiful floral pattern strapped dress with a laced white tops underneath, she felt ready for summer already. Felt a bit weird that winter ended up so soon. She smiled at the thought of spending the whole day with Christian. They knew from the beginning, they're made for each other.

* * *

Darien frantically left the LAX International Airport and strolling around the city with a cab. He suggested to the cab driver that he was a tourist and would love to take a ride for sight-seeing across the city. Definitely the winter already faded and flowers were blossoming from each part of the plants and trees turning the city into a blissful garden. He peered through his window, inhaling the incoming scent of jasmine and roses and meager the warmth on his face. Along his ride, he came across the lakeside village that he used to visit together with Christian when they were still in college and he suddenly noticed a couple whom he familiar with all his lives. It's Savannah & Christian!And they were dating here. So much for an engagement party! He put on his black glasses and asked the driver to send him straight home.

_Christian, you are really playing with fire. From now I will no longer be your best friend. I will be your worst enemy!_

He dialed Savi's cellphone number, and after few attempts she picked up, "Hello, Darien is it you?How are you over there?"_ You are such a damn fucking good liar,_ _Savannah!_

Instead he laughed off at her questions, "It's just past Christmas. I'm back to be with you. Besides, our engagement part was very near and we need to get ready for the preparation." He cleared his throat and looked away at his window.

Savi trying to hide her nervousness, "Alright then, I'll see you back home. Drive safe!" She hung up and he gave a wicked grin at her dismissal.

_Soon he will exact his revenge on his best friend:- You steal Elena away from me once. Now I won't let you do the same with Savannah. It will be a battle for life and death._

Once he reached the front door of his coveted mansion, Darien was again welcomed by his mom. "Where have you been my son?Savannah is looking all over for you and you didn't have the decency to even call us!" His mom followed him upstairs to his room and kept nagging him. He slammed his door right in front of her face and headed straight to shower. Indeed after that moment, he already had taken two lives to keep with his plan to destroy Christian. He won't let him get Savi or he must die trying.


End file.
